Corpse Party-Death Trap
by Din Redfire
Summary: Crossover Corpse Party/Skies of Arcadia. Aika voulait faire plaisir à Fina avant son départ inévitable pour sa ville natale. Alfonso voulait une nouvelle chance à l'amitié. Deux groupes distincts font le rituel de Sachiko en espérant trouver le bonheur, mais ne se retrouve que plongés dans un cauchemard. Survivront-ils à Heavenly Host? (Classé M pour violence, au cas-où.)
1. Chapitre 1: En terres hostiles

Corpse Party: Death Trap

_By Shana Lessard_

En terres hostiles

Le silence était lourd, étouffant, enveloppant le jeune homme comme une lourde cape. C'était l'absence de bruit et le froid qui le réveilla. Il dut cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, afin de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il commençait peu à peu à repérer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Un plancher de bois poussiéreux, des petits bureaux, appartenant sans doute à des enfants et le reste était encore plongé dans l'obscurité. La pièce entière n'évoquait que la mort. Confusion et peur s'installait dans l'esprit du noble.

« Où?...», marmonna-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Personne n'était là pour lui répondre, du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il était avec ses collègues. Oui, il s'en souvenait à présent. Ils étaient tous trois à la grande forteresse. L'amirale Belleza et l'amiral De Loco. Ce dernier était comme à son habitude, ennuyé et renfrogné alors que Belleza était d'humeur particulièrement… amusée ce soir-là.

« J'ai fait ce stupide rituel. Le…Sachiko du bonheur éternel.»

Il regarda sa main, celle-ci serrant toujours un bout de papier déchiré, preuve que ce n'était pas que son imagination. Évidemment, il n'avait pas dit à voix haute le nom du rituel. De Loco lui aurait ri au visage probablement pour le restant de ses jours. Il avait fait passer cela pour un rituel pour porter chance durant les longs voyages maritimes. Quoi que ça ne sonnait pas mieux. Belleza s'en était mêlée, décidant que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. L'autre amiral avait fini par se laisser convaincre de les rejoindre, prenant cela comme une corvée.

Ensuite… Qu'était-t-il arrivé par la suite? Une panne générale? Peu probable, se dit-t-il.

Après tout cet endroit ne ressemblait en rien à la salle de réunion de la grande forteresse. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une salle de classe abandonnée, nauséabonde et sinistre. D'ailleurs, le plancher effroyablement sale allait souiller ses vêtements. D'un geste rapide, il s'appuya sur le bureau le plus proche, se levant d'un coup.

«Gah!?», s'exclama-t-il, douloureusement.

Pris d'un élancement soudain à la jambe droite, il dut s'agripper au pupitre pour ne pas tomber. Relevant son pantalon noir, partiellement couvert d'une fine pellicule de poudre grisâtre, il observa l'état de sa jambe, légèrement enflée.

«Je me suis foulé la cheville en tombant sans doute…», marmonna-t-il.

Il était vrai qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une longue chute peu après le rituel. Alfonso se passa la main sur le visage, replaçant par la même occasion une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Où se trouvait-il? Et où étaient les autres?

Tâtant le terrain, il fit un pas, gémissant quelque peu de douleur, toutefois, c'était supportable. Il n'arriverait pas à courir, mais il arrivait toujours à marcher. C'était l'essentiel.

Il commença par jeter un regard vers le reste de la classe, plutôt atypique selon lui. Elle semblait très longue et malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait voir une seconde porte pour la même pièce. Un énorme trou séparait la classe en deux. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de sortir.

En ouvrant la porte coulissante, un long grincement se fit entendre, signe qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des années. Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos et le couloir n'aidait pas à le rassurer. Les murs étaient décrépis, les planches du plancher étaient parfois manquantes ou branlantes. Ce qui le frappa de plein fouet cependant était une étrange odeur mi-sucrée, mi-sure. Se retenant de vomir, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, détectant la source de cette puanteur. Un seau rouillé gisait dans un coin du couloir, débordant d'une substance innommable en putréfaction.

«C'est immonde!»

S'éloignant sans vouloir savoir exactement le contenu, il se dirigea vers la deuxième entrée de la classe. Au-dessus, il y avait un petit panneau sur lequel il était inscrit : 1-A.

En plissant les yeux, il pouvait voir une silhouette, étendue sur le sol.

«…Belleza!?», appela-t-il en s'approchant.

Pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Toujours inconsciente, une jeune femme d'environ dix-sept ans était étendue face contre terre, ses cheveux blonds cachant une partie de son visage. Elle était bien reconnaissable de par sa robe blanche, couverte de symboles dorés et de son voile doré semi-transparent qu'elle portait sur sa tête.

« Elle?! ...Ici!?», s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'agissait de la fameuse Silvite qu'il avait dût capturer pour l'Empire. Dans ces lieux obscurs cependant, cela n'avait aucune importance. Dans sa main, elle tenait également un morceau de papier blanc.

Il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit tandis qu'elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux verts, affichant une expression tout aussi confuse.

«Je… Qu'est-ce… Où suis-je? Vyse? Aika?, appela-t-elle avant de le remarquer.

Sa confusion ne fit que s'accroître, elle ramena son bras vers elle, reculant sur le sol.

« Vous êtes… Alfonso? Où sommes-nous? Comment…, commença-t-elle.

Il l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

- Je n'en sais rien! Écoutez! Je me suis réveillé ici aussi il y a peu de temps!, lança-t-il avec exaspération.

- Oh… Je suis désolée, répondit-elle, la mine basse en se levant.

Elle tendit vers lui son papier.

- Je me souviens avoir fait le rituel du Sachiko du bonheur éternel avec mes amis. Il y eut un tremblement de terre peu de temps après. Vous aussi?, demanda-t-elle.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant une gêne soudaine. Il tenait toujours son papier en main et le montra à son tour.

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Alfonso d'un ton évasif.

La Silvite fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Vous croyez que ça a un lien? Nous nous sommes retrouvés ici parce que nous n'avons pas fait le rituel correctement?»

Alfonso y pensa un instant. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'où ils se trouvaient, mais… pourquoi faire un rituel avec une conséquence aussi désastreuse en cas d'échec? Et puis, comment avaient-t-ils pu échouer d'ailleurs?

Il se rappelait de la règle. Ils devaient tous dire les mots : «Sachiko, nous t'en prions» dans leur tête, une fois pour chaque personne participant. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça.

« Je ne sais pas…», soupira-t-il enfin.

Il l'a regarda quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur le sol, un silence lourd et un grand malaise se faisait sentir.

Alfonso ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans dire un mot. Quels mots choisir de toute façon? Se retrouver dans un lieu aussi horrible était une chose, se retrouver ici avec un ancien otage en plus…

Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence par ailleurs.

«Écoutez… Euh… Je crois que compte tenu des circonstances, nous devrions laisser le passé derrière nous. Je dois retrouver Vyse et Aika… Et vous n'êtes pas venu seul non plus, non? Nous devrions faire équipe pour le moment. Ne pensez-vous pas?, demanda-t-elle, toujours avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Il cligna les yeux brièvement, perplexes. Cette fille était une sainte.

- Bien entendu! Haha… Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser une jeune femme errer seule dans ces couloirs sombres, répondit-il, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Déjà le fait de ne pas être seul, lui-même, dans ces terres inconnues pesait énormément dans la balance.

- Oui… Bien sûr.», dit-elle d'une voix basse, visiblement peu convaincue.

Alfonso, quant à lui, tremblait dans ses souliers, espérant être subtil surtout.

Il s'avança vers les fenêtres sur lesquelles des gouttes de pluie s'écoulaient inlassablement. Il avait beau essayer d'observer l'extérieur, le ciel et tout le reste était aussi sombre que de l'encre.

Se tournant à nouveau vers la classe, il vit que Fina semblait observer les alentours. Désireux de trouver quelque chose d'utile, il se dirigea vers une vieille armoire, aux vitres devenues opaques. Avec une expression de dédain, il prit ce qui semblait être à première vue un journal et s'en servit pour nettoyer les vitres. Une vision aussi répugnante que dérangeante l'accueillit. Les étagères étaient remplis d'insectes morts, tous nettement alignés les uns à côté des autres. D'énormes cafards, complets ou non, des blattes couvertes de poussières comme les momies étaient enrobées de bandages. Tous étaient bien assemblés comme si un obsessif compulsif les avait placés un par un. Cela était amplement suffisant pour lui donner la chair de poule.

Il avait bien voulu s'éviter la peine d'ouvrir cette chambre mortuaire pour blattoptères, cependant, quelque chose de bien plus intéressant se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'espace de rangement.

«Des bougies et des allumettes?», murmura-t-il, ouvrant lentement la porte et prenant les objets en question, prenant soin de ne pas toucher aux cancrelats.

«Ça pourra être pratique», acquiesça Fina.

Jetant le journal par terre, l'amiral alluma l'une des bougies, rangeant le reste dans ses poches.

Armés de rien d'autre que des bouts de papier et une bougie, ils se rendirent à l'entrée de la classe.

Soudain, le bâtiment fut pris d'une violente secousse.

«Aaah!», crièrent-t-ils, s'agrippant chacun à l'encadrement de la porte.

Fort heureusement, le tremblement de terre ne dura que quelques secondes.

«…Vyse… Aika, j'espère que vous êtes en sécurité», murmura Fina, reprenant son équilibre.

Alfonso quant à lui, déglutit nerveusement, voyant que la Silvite attendait qu'il ouvre la marche. Ce qu'il fit, bien à contrecœur. À première vue, les murs délabrés tenaient toujours, toutefois, une partie du plancher s'était effondrée.

Qu'est-ce qui leur garantissait que le bâtiment n'allait pas s'écrouler sur leur tête? Repérant une planche de bois, l'adolescente la ramassa.

«Ça devrait nous servir comme pont de fortune, dit-elle.

- À condition de ne pas respirer trop fort dessus…», marmonna-t-il amèrement.

Fronçant les sourcils, ce fut elle qui traversa en premier. Préférant être de l'autre côté du couloir, en prévision d'un autre tremblement de terre, Alfonso suivit tout de suite. La planche semblait bien tenir.

«…Alfonso? Quelque chose ne va pas avec votre jambe?, demanda Fina, remarquant qu'il boîtait quelque peu.

- Hm? Oh… Une foulure.», se rappela-t-il.

Avec le tremblement de terre et toutes ces émotions, il avait bien failli oublier sa blessure. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, d'une manière.

Fina, de son côté, joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux, disant qu'elle allait le soigner. Avec des pierres de lune verte, n'importe quelle personne d'Arcadia pouvait utiliser de la magie de guérison. Quelques secondes passèrent, mais rien ne se produisit.

Fina rouvrit les yeux, confuse et anxieuse.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas…, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous êtes sérieuse?

- Quelque chose semble me bloquer… La magie ne sert à rien ici.»

Soupirant, Alfonso se passa la main sur le visage. Bon… Ils étaient visiblement dans une école et dans toutes les écoles, se trouvait forcément une infirmerie. Ils allaient devoir se contenter de le rafistoler avec une méthode plus traditionnelle.

Ils poursuivirent leur progression dans le couloir, jetant des regards rapides partout autour d'eux. Tout ce qui les entourait étaient caractéristiques de lieux en ruines : poussière, insectes, débris en tout genre jonchaient le sol et les murs.

Fina se dirigea vers la porte de la salle suivante, une autre classe. En posant sa main, elle se rendit compte tout de suite que la porte ne bougeait pas du tout. En fait, elle était fixée au mur comme une décoration. En tâtant les fenêtres avoisinantes, Alfonso se rendit compte que les fenêtres étaient faites de la même manière.

«Des fausses portes et des fenêtres peintes… C'est quoi cet endroit!?, s'énerva-t-il.

-….

Fina, elle, demeurait silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur le plancher en décrépitude. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais soit elle n'osait pas, soit elle ne savait pas comment demander.

Toujours avec exaspération, le jeune homme brisa le lourd silence.

- Et bien, dites quelque chose!

-…Um… Alfonso, peut-être que vous pourriez me répondre…Qu'est-ce qu'un fantôme?

Il eut l'impression soudaine d'avoir été plongé dans de l'eau glacée. Bien évidemment, les histoires qu'on lui racontait pour lui faire peur dans son enfance lui étaient passées par l'esprit en arrivant à cet endroit. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire poser une question aussi... étrange.

-… Vous êtes sérieuse ?

- Aika a vraiment peur des fantômes, ça la terrorise. Je lui avais demandé une fois ce que c'était et tout ce qu'elle m'a répondu c'était que… c'était quelque chose de très effrayant.», dit-elle, baissant le regard à nouveau.

Alfonso se frotta brièvement les yeux avec le pouce et l'index. C'était particulier à expliquer, mais il comprenait un peu mieux. Il ne saisissait pas comment on pouvait ignorer la signification de ce mot, mais il voyait bien que la Silvite y avait associé sa peur actuelle.

«_Gah! Et puis pourquoi elle a commencé à parler de ça! Comme si ça allait m'aider!»,_ pensa-t-il, tentant d'ignorer les frissons lui traversant le dos.

Se raclant la gorge, il tenta de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'esprits ou d'âmes-en-peine, sans trop s'attarder dans les détails. Plus il en parlait, plus il s'effrayait lui-même.

Fina semblait réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer, jugeant la réponse comme étant satisfaisante.

«On peut y aller, maintenant!?», demanda Alfonso, tournant les talons sans attendre de réplique.

Seul le léger bruit de pas confirmait que deux personnes le suivaient…deux!?

Il fit volte-face subitement, les pas s'arrêtèrent. Fina l'observa avec un regard curieux. Sans en dire davantage, il continua sa marche, tenant sa chandelle aussi fermement que possible. En tendant l'oreille il ne pouvait entendre que ses pas et ceux de la jeune femme.

Quel imbécile… Il se fichait la trouille tout seul.

Ils arrivèrent finalement face à des escaliers menant au second étage, condamnés dû à une pile impressionnante de débris. Le couloir continuait vers la gauche. Une porte était grande ouverte, comme si elle attendait que des imprudents y pénètre.

Alfonso ne se sentait pas d'humeur à l'escalade de gravas et il préférait autant visiter le reste de l'étage avant de descendre. Aussi étrange que ça paraissait, il se sentait attiré par l'endroit, tout comme Fina d'ailleurs qui était déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il entra à son tour dans la classe, sans refermer derrière lui au cas où.

Il s'arrêta subitement, son cœur sautant un battement. Fina, recula, manquant de le heurter, étouffant un cri d'horreur. Face à eux, gisait, couvert d'asticots blancs rampant faiblement, un cadavre desséché. Sa peau était tendue, et collée contre le crâne dont la forme était à présent bien définie. Il était dans un stade beaucoup trop avancé pour avoir l'odeur d'un corps toujours en décomposition, mais la vision suffisait à leur donner la nausée.

«C'est horrible!, souffla Fina avec effarement.

Alfonso, lui, ne trouvait simplement pas les mots. Quelqu'un était mort ici… Combien d'autres cadavres pouvaient bien se trouver dans ce lieu maudit!?

Une vision surnaturelle cependant apparu devant eux. Une flamme bleu et brillante semblait se former de nulle part.

- Aah!?, cria-t-il, reculant si vite que sa tête heurta le mur.

Sans cérémonie ou quelconque explication, une voix s'éleva de la flamme.

- Vous…. Aussi… Vous êtes les nouveaux sacrifices?

- Sacrifices!? Êtes… Êtes-vous un fantôme?, demanda Fina, d'une voix tremblante.

- Je me suis… retrouvé prisonnier ici comme vous et beaucoup d'autres, répondit l'esprit, d'une voix faible.

- …Les autres? Ils sont ici aussi!?, s'impatienta Alfonso, frottant l'arrière de sa tête endolorie.

- Je sens beaucoup de personnes, mais vous ne pourrez pas les rencontrer.

- Comment ça? Où sont-ils?, s'inquiéta la Silvite.

- Nous sommes dans un nexus d'espaces clos. …Vous n'êtes que dans l'une des nombreuses dimensions le formant. Vous ne pourrez ni retrouver les autres, ni sortir d'ici. C'est inévitable…

-Non! Il doit y avoir un moyen! J'en suis sûre!, s'exclama Fina avec une telle véhémence qu'Alfonso sursauta.

- Personne n'a réussi à s'en échapper… Mais tant que vous possédez la flamme du courage, essayez. Vous êtes déjà bénis d'être deux… Dans la pire des situations, vous mourrez au moins ens-emble. Une fois…morts… la douleur durera éternellement… Il n'y a pas de voie facile… Juste la souffrance… Si vous y croyez, tentez de survire… Mais ne finissez pas….Comme moi!.. Uagh…uh!», gémit l'âme condamné.

Plus aucunes paroles cohérentes ne vinrent pendant quelques instants, mais ses gémissements et ses râles étaient bien perceptibles. Alfonso et Fina ne pouvaient que vaguement deviner sa souffrance et son sort.

«Uhh… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je meure comme ça!?...», souffla finalement l'esprit avant de disparaître, sans doute trop faible pour demeurer encore visible.

Le souffle coupé, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine et couvert de sueurs froides, Alfonso se demandait encore comment il arrivait à tenir la chandelle, tant sa main était prise de tremblements.

Fina, elle s'agenouilla face au corps.

«_Comme si prier les lunes allait sauver l'âme de ce garçon… Prisonnier ici, vivant ou mort… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!?_», pensa-t-il, donnant un coup de pied sur un débris pour se défouler.

Le débris n'heurta toutefois jamais le mur. Levant les yeux, il croisa une autre lumière bleutée se révélant être une petite fille…dont tout le haut de sa tête était manquant. Le bas de sa mâchoire et ses dents étaient révélées, mais la langue avait été arrachée.

«….On…ance…as… éshes…», marmonna-t-elle, tenant en main le morceau de plancher qu'il avait préalablement botté.

Un hurlement s'en suivit. Quant à Alfonso, il pouvait remercier son adrénaline pour une fois. Il récupéra Fina, d'une pâleur presque morbide, quitta aussitôt la classe en laissant tomber au passage sa bougie.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer, mais au moins le fantôme ne les avait pas suivis. Assis contre le mur, ils reprenaient leur souffle, celui d'Alfonso était entrecoupé de plaintes, dut à sa cheville foulée.

Après une longue hésitation, Fina, toujours aussi pâle, se tourna vers lui.

«…Est-ce que ça va aller?, demanda-t-elle, avec l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- À votre avis!?, répliqua-t-il si sèchement qu'elle se leva subitement.

- Pardon! Je… suis désolée c'était une question… Ah?... Oh non!, s'exclama-t-elle.

-…Q—Quoi!? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!?, s'alerta le jeune homme, cherchant des yeux une nouvelle apparition lugubre.

- Mon papier… Du Sachiko du bonheur éternel… Il a disparu!, répondit-t-elle, des larmes dans ses yeux.

Alfonso, lui se plaqua la main sur le visage en grommelant. Il avait bien failli avoir une attaque… et pour une telle sottise!

- Vous avez dû le laisser tomber dans la classe… Si vous voulez tant récupérer ce vulgaire bout de papier, allez-y! Moi, je resterai ici.

- Ce n'est pas un vulgaire bout de papier!, s'exclama-t-elle, essuyant ses pleurs au passage.

Elle reprit d'un ton un peu plus calme :

- Aika a fait ce rituel pour moi. Le Sachiko du bonheur éternel sert de lien entre des personnes. Ceux qui gardent ce papier seront liés à leurs amis pour le reste de leur vie. N'avez-vous pas fait ce rituel aussi?»

Alfonso baissa la tête.

Plus il en entendait parler, plus il réalisait à quel point c'était ridicule. Un soir, plus précisément, le soir du décès de sa mère, il avait pris une nouvelle résolution : celle de décider de sa propre vie. Il était un adulte de vingt-huit ans, il avait dépassé le stade de vivre pour lui-même depuis bien longtemps.

Sa relation avec les autres amiraux était des plus…tendue et conflictuelle. Désireux de repartir à zéro, il voulait leur parler, mais…

«_J'ai été lâche. Je me suis défilé, comme toujours…_», se dit-il.

Dans l'un des salons de thé qu'il fréquentait, une légende urbaine parvint à ses oreilles : Le Sachiko du bonheur éternel. Trop lâche pour approcher directement les personnes concernées, il s'était tourné vers cette méthode ésotérique, supposée garantir une amitié solide avec ceux qui entraient dans ce pacte.

Sachant que De Loco ne prêtait guère attention aux ragots et qu'il ne se mêlait guère aux discussions de ce genre, et doutant que la rumeur était encore bien répandue, il se tenta.

Découpant une silhouette de personnage dans une feuille de papier, il l'avait apporté une soirée, la veille du jour prévu pour le départ vers leur nouvelle base.

Il avait monté une histoire bidon, disant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un porte-bonheur pour les voyages maritimes. Aux premiers abords, c'était une idée stupide, mais compte tenu de leurs missions désastreuses depuis quelques temps, Alfonso s'en était servi d'excuses, disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être trop prudents. Belleza s'en était mêlée par la suite et le rituel put être fait. À bien y penser, elle était sans doute au courant de ce que c'était en réalité. Alfonso se sentait bien stupide d'avoir imaginé le contraire, mais… il n'avait aucune façon de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser à ce moment.

Ils s'étaient placés, tenant chacun une partie de la poupée de papier.

« Bon, vous le tenez tous bien?, demanda Alfonso.

- Oui, oui… On est supposés faire quoi ensuite, s'était énervé De Loco.

- Vous dites dans votre tête la phrase : Sachiko, nous t'en prions. Une fois pour chaque personne présente, donc trois fois. Pas une de plus ou de moins sinon le rituel échoue, compris?»

Ils acquiescèrent et aussitôt fait, après avoir confirmé qu'ils avaient terminés, ils tirèrent, se retrouvant chacun avec une partie du personnage «Sachiko».

C'est peu de temps après cela qu'Alfonso se retrouva dans cette école. Sortant de sa rêverie, il se contenta de répondre à Fina.

« Je suppose simplement que ça a échoué. Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus.

Marquant une pause, Fina lui tendit la main.

- Appuyez-vous sur moi. Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour votre jambe. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, nous allons retrouver les autres et sortir d'ici», déclara-t-elle d'un ton résolu.

Alfonso acquiesça, peu motivé, en se relevant. Cet…«avertissement amical» donné par l'esprit du pauvre défunt ne l'aidait en rien. Personne ne s'était échappé… L'amiral se préparait déjà mentalement au pire tandis qu'il continuait à marcher, plutôt, il suivait les pas de l'adolescente qui avait passé son bras par-dessus ses épaules et le maintenait. Se faire traîner était donc le terme le plus approprié. D'un œil morne, il jeta un regard à la classe suivante : 4-A. Fina approcha pour l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. De toute façon, aucun bruit ne pouvait être entendu de l'autre côté. Personne n'était à l'intérieur, du moins, personne de vivant.

«_Alfonso, ça suffit avec les images morbides!_», se réprimanda-t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur route pour se diriger… Ils ne savaient pas trop où en fait. Alfonso détestait cela, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond et il n'avait aucune destination précise. Selon celui qu'ils avaient rencontré préalablement, les autres ne se trouvaient probablement même pas dans la même sphère dimensionnelle.

Fina s'arrêta brusquement. Alfonso ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un amas de larges mouches volaient, menant un véritable vacarme dans ce lieu pourtant si vide de bruits. Il s'éloigna de l'adolescente, marchant lentement vers la source de cet attroupement d'insectes et fut aussitôt assaillis par une odeur violente et pestilentielle… de viande crue?

«Attendez ici», dit-il à la Silvite.

Cette dernière acquiesça nerveusement.

Alors qu'il tourna vers le coin du couloir, il vit cet horrible spectacle. Le mur entier était couvert de sang, des boyaux jonchaient en partie le plancher et de la graisse humaine, jaunâtre, coulait lentement vers le sol. La seule chose restante, confirmant malheureusement qu'il s'agissait de restes humains, était la moitié du bas du corps. Comme si la personne avait été soudainement tordue par une force surhumaine. Le reste du corps était tombé directement à genoux et recouvert de son sang et du reste de ses entrailles. L'absence complète du haut de corps le rendait impossible à identifier, mais il pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

Reculant, souhaitant à tout prix s'éloigner de cette horreur, il sentit quelque chose sous son pied. C'était humide…et mou.

«AAAAAHH!», hurla-t-il, tentant de se débarrasser de la chose.

Fina, évidemment, accouru directement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le cadavre sur le coup et c'était tant mieux. Alfonso en profita pour lui cacher les yeux et s'éloigner.

«Aah? Que faites-vous!?, s'écria-t-elle.

- Ug… Suivez-moi tout simplement… Et ne regardez pas!, ordonna-t-il, la lâchant finalement après s'être assez éloigné.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses souliers blancs, fraîchement recouvert de sang.

-Uark…Uh!», émit-il.

Son estomac ne pouvait plus en endurer davantage. Il cracha en partie le contenu de son estomac, restant toujours avec un goût acide dans la bouche. Il sentit une main lui frotter le dos.

«Est-ce que ça va aller!?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, oui…Ça va…

- Regardez… L'infirmerie se trouve juste ici.», indiqua Fina, pointant l'une des portes se trouvant à leur côté.

La première menait à une salle de science apparemment, mais c'était actuellement sans intérêt. Alfonso éprouva un grand soulagement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Les lieux étaient toujours aussi décrépits, mais la pièce contenait tout ce qu'il fallait : Un grand cabinet de fournitures médicales, le bureau de l'infirmière et deux lits, étonnamment propres compte tenu du reste de la pièce.

Alfonso soupira, retirant sa lourde veste et sa cape, les posant sur le bord du lit. Il s'installa sans attendre sur le lit collé contre le mur, bien heureux de pouvoir se reposer. Il en profita pour fouiller dans les poches de sa veste pour en vérifier le contenu. Deux bougies, un paquet d'allumettes et toujours le bout de papier de Sachiko. Ne voulant pas garder sa veste, trop lourde due à la pièce d'armure sur l'épaule gauche, il rangea la boîte d'allumettes dans ses poches, ainsi que le papier. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il le gardait encore d'ailleurs… Mais bon. Il alluma par la suite l'une des bougies et la posa sur un petit chandelier sur la table de chevet entre les deux lits. Entre temps, Fina ramassait des bandages et des morceaux de bois pour faire une attelle.

Elle revint, demanda à ce qu'il ne bouge pas puis commença à appliquer les pansements. Il détourna le regard, quelque peu gêné. Et puis pourquoi elle se dérangeait pour le soigner?

Une fois terminée, elle s'assit sur l'autre lit.

«Ça devrait aller mieux. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, dit-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ses mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de lui dire merci? Sans compter qu'il avait été également plutôt sec avec elle, malgré le fait qu'elle était restée avec lui tout ce temps-là.

- Quelle heure croyez-vous qu'il est?, demanda-t-il, comme tentative de conversation.

- Bien au-delà de l'heure du dîner, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Un autre moment de silence passa entre les deux infortunés. Il était clair qu'ils étaient dans le camp opposé et qu'il était autrefois son kidnappeur, mais malgré tout, le silence l'insupportait. Fina semblait comprendre le message et entama à son tour le dialogue.

- Alfonso… Avec qui avez-vous fait ce rituel?

- …Amirale Belleza et amiral De Loco. Juste ces deux-là.

Il se sentit rougir de malaise, mais Fina ne continua pas sur le sujet.

- Moi c'était avec Vyse, Aika et Enrique.

- Enrique? Le prince? …Ah c'est donc vrai, il a vraiment subit un lavage de cerveau de la part de vos amis pirates de l'air», soupira-t-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

Fina secoua la tête, répliquant qu'Enrique les avait rejoints de sa propre volonté et qu'il était également l'un de leurs proches amis. Alfonso n'en ajouta pas davantage. Il venait d'une famille noble et prestigieuse de l'Empire le plus puissant d'Arcadia : Valua. Tout empire qui se respecte cherche à étendre son influence. Les pirates de l'air, eux, représentait l'épine dans le pied de tous les Valuans en se mettant à travers leur chemins. Ils étaient des ennemis naturels, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Se retrouver ici avec la fille qu'il devait ramener pour aider dans leur quête du pouvoir relevait de l'ironie ultime.

«…Vous croyez qu'ils vont bien?

Alfonso se tourna vers Fina, qui, elle, fixait le plafond d'un air songeur. Il prit un instant avant de répondre.

- Belleza est débrouillarde, elle saura très bien s'en sortir. De Loco… je crois que c'est plutôt les fantômes qui auront peur de lui, je ne m'en inquiète pas.

-…Hihi… Vous avez sans doute raison, ria légèrement Fina.

Le fait de la voir sourire aidait déjà à faire baisser la pression qui pesait lourd sur eux depuis un moment.

- …Je sortirai d'ici. J'ai une leçon de piano à prendre demain.

- …Qu'est-ce qu'un piano?

- Attendez… Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez ce que c'est?

Le teint de Fina devint quelque peu rosé.

- Là d'où je viens… Disons que c'est très… différent. Vyse et Aika m'ont appris beaucoup. De départ j'ignorais ce que voulais dire le mot acheter. Et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir ce qu'était la Loqua. Je sais que c'est un breuvage très apprécié, mais c'est tout, avoua-t-elle avec gêne.

- Et bien…, souffla Alfonso, toujours aussi étonné.

Il commençait quelque peu à la plaindre.

- Pour ce qui est du piano, le meilleur moyen de comprendre serait de le voir, mais surtout de l'entendre.

- Peut-être aurais-je la chance de l'entendre alors?

- …Sans doute », répondit l'amiral avec un sourire.

Discuter ainsi le faisait sentir comme s'il était dans une situation tout à fait normale. C'était rassurant. Il s'étendit à son tour sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il avait la gorge légèrement sèche et toujours cet arrière-goût répugnant. Un verre d'eau aurait été le bienvenu…

Il ferma les yeux et succomba momentanément à la fatigue…

Alfonso ignorait combien de temps il s'était assoupis, mais à son réveil, sa bougie était éteinte, sans être entièrement consumé. Fina l'avait sans doute éteinte pour l'économiser… Il se leva, cherchant la jeune femme du regard. Il lui fallut très peu de temps avant de réaliser qu'il était seul dans l'infirmerie. Cette pièce, qui avait semblé aux premiers abords sécuritaire et invitante, ne possédait plus la même chaleur. Il se sentit frissonner et son cœur battait la chamade. Il savait qu'il voulait sortir et vite!

L'amiral accouru vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle restait obstinément fermée. Elle n'était pourtant pas verrouillée! Il continua de tirer, de pousser, de faire tout en son pouvoir pour la manœuvrer, mais elle ne bougea pas. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes et la panique montait.

« Non, non, non! Pourquoi!? Fina! FINA! Quelqu'un! Oh! Faites-moi sortir d'ici!», hurla-t-il.

Il dut s'arrêter un instant, pour contrôler sa respiration et son stress. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen… La chaise! Il allait défoncer la porte avec la chaise.

Il s'approcha du bureau de l'infirmière et remarqua que le cahier sur le dessus, un journal personnel apparemment, s'ouvrit de lui-même et les pages tournèrent, s'arrêtant sur une page où les lettres étaient écrites à l'encre rouge. Alfonso recula, tenant toujours la chaise entre ses mains. La curiosité l'emporta sur le bon sens et il s'avança pour lire le texte.

_Sachi est ma joie et ma fierté._

_Elle ferait tout pour moi._

_Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle me reconnaisse encore._

_Mais je l'aime toujours énormément._

Alfonso, ne comprenait pas trop, mais il n'eut pas le luxe de prendre le temps d'analyser le journal. Il se sentit soudainement pris de frissons. Comme s'il s'était retrouvé envelopper par la neige. Une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière lui.

«Sachi… Tu es là?», demanda-t-elle.

Retenant un cri, le jeune homme couru à nouveau vers la porte et resta brièvement figé, voyant enfin pourquoi elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Des cheveux couleur ébène, d'une longueur surnaturelle scellaient la sortie.

«…Non…», gémit-il, reculant puis il sentit des mains glacées entourer son corps.

Une vision cauchemardesque l'accueilli alors qu'il tourna légèrement la tête. Son mystérieux assaillant se trouvait sous la forme d'une ombre noire et menaçante, qui creusait sa peau, s'agrippant davantage à lui, provoquant hurlement de terreur et de douleur.

«AAAAAH! À l'AIDE! AA-URG! UARK!»

Ses cris furent étouffés tandis qu'il sentait les ténèbres, tels de fins filaments entrer par sa bouche, puis son nez, l'empêchant de respirer.

«…URH!», gémit-il tentant désespérément d'atteindre la porte.

Dans sa poche… Il avait toujours des allumettes. Se débattant pour survivre, tandis que ses poumons en feu réclamaient de l'oxygène, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et dut user de presque toutes ses forces pour craquer l'allumette.

La créature ne le lâchait pas. Il sentait des doigts pénétrer ses bras, comme si on le poignardait avec des glaçons acérés. Et il avait l'impression de se faire étouffer peu à peu avec une masse de longs cheveux noirs, descendant dans sa gorge.

Il lui suffit d'un geste pour finalement créer une petite flamme, qu'il utilisa pour s'éloigner de la créature.

Alfonso put brièvement respirer, avec difficulté, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. En voulant s'éloigner de la monstruosité, il fonça directement sur l'armoire.

«…De l'alcool à friction!», souffla-t-il, agrippant la bouteille.

L'ombre tendit à nouveau ses bras vers lui et Alfonso dut esquiver en roulant sur le sol. Un énorme CRAC se fit entendre. Un coup d'œil rapide suffit pour réaliser que fort heureusement ce n'était pas sa jambe, mais l'attelle qui venait de se briser.

Se relevant, il déversa le contenu de la bouteille avant de jeter par la suite une autre allumette par-dessus.

Ce qui eut l'effet escompté : les cheveux se brûlaient, et tombaient, causant en même temps une horrible odeur.

C'était le moindre de ses soucis. Au risque de se brûler lui-même, il poussa la porte avec violence et couru aussi vite que possible. En jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il pouvait constater qu'au-moins, il n'avait pas été suivit.

Baissant la tête, il fut pris d'étourdissements et dut se retenir à deux mains sur le mur face à lui. Il fut pris d'une violente toux, tentant de rattraper son souffle, mais les émotions et l'intense lutte précédente eurent raison de son estomac déjà fragilisé.

Il régurgita directement tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

«…Aahh… Assez… J'en ai assez…, souffla-t-il désespérément, alors qu'il cherchait à retenir ses larmes.

- Alfonso!?, s'écria Fina.

Il se tourna vers elle, croyant d'abord à une hallucination. La Silvite se tenait bien là, les yeux écarquillés de peur et d'appréhension. À part ça, elle ne semblait nullement blessée. Alfonso était mitigé entre le soulagement et la profonde envie de la frapper.

- …Est-ce que tout va bien!? Que s'est-il passé?, demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant, sincèrement troublée.

Il donna une violente gifle sur la main de l'adolescente, qui poussa un petit cri de sursaut et de douleur.

- J'ai l'air d'aller, pauvre idiote!? Pourquoi faut-il que vous posiez des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres!? Et pourquoi êtes-vous partie!?, s'écria-t-il.

- Je… Je suis désolée! Pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai cru entendre la voix d'Aika. Je suis partie cinq minutes, Alfonso! Seulement cinq minutes!, se défendit-t-elle.

De son côté, le premier amiral sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, comme s'il n'y avait plus l'once d'une retenue.

- Ces cinq minutes ont failli me coûter la vie! J'ai été attaqué par… une sorte d'esprit… Une ombre gigantesque! Je me suis senti mourir!», cria-t-il.

Fina porta ses mains à ses lèvres, le regard affolé et angoissé. À son expression, elle comprenait parfaitement la gravité de la situation. Alfonso n'arrivait toutefois pas à s'arrêter.

«_Alfonso… Bon sens, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_», se demanda-t-il, tandis que les prochaines paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient plus cruelles encore.

«Avez-vous pensé une minute que vos amis ne se trouvent pas au même endroit que nous!? Ils sont peut-être déjà en train de pourrir quelque part! Nous n'allons jamais sortir d'ici!», hurla-t-il, rouge de rage.

Les larmes coulaient non seulement sur ses propres joues, mais sur celle de Fina. Il continuait toutefois de la rabaisser et de crier sans cesse.

«_Assez! Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à m'acharner sur elle!?_»

Ce fut-elle qui en eut assez. Les larmes dans les yeux, mais soutenant toujours son regard avec une grande volonté, elle répliqua.

«Je vous interdit de me dire une telle horreur, Alfonso! Ils sont toujours en vie, et je le sais! Je ne vous laisserai pas m'insulter ou faire des spéculations aussi horribles sur mes amis!, lança-t-elle.

-…

Il resta silencieux, cherchant quoi dire. Il devait s'excuser… Mais pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas? Fina baissa la tête avant de reprendre, d'un ton calme.

- Je suis désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé, sincèrement. Je crois qu'on devrait chercher séparément pour un moment. Je vous retrouverai plus tard.», dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Alfonso leva la main vers elle, comme pour la retenir, mais son bras s'affaissa. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans ces lieux, il se retrouvait entièrement livré à lui-même.

«…Je suis désolé…», souffla-t-il.

Ses paroles n'atteindraient toutefois jamais Fina.

La jeune femme courut, ne prêtant pas attention aux chemins qu'elle prenait. À la fin de sa course effrénée, elle se retrouva au second étage, reprenant son souffle. N'en pouvant plus, elle éclata en sanglot, tombant à genoux sur le sol rongé par les mites. Ses sanglots résonnaient, comme pour mettre davantage l'accent sur sa profonde solitude.

«Vyse… Aika… Si seulement j'avais été avec vous deux…», murmura-t-elle, tentant d'essuyer ses larmes. En avançant de quelques pas, elle remarqua un cadavre, squelettique avec un énorme trou à la base du crâne. À en juger par la taille et la tenue, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille.

Gravé sur le mur, comme si la victime avait tenté d'écrire un dernier message avec ses ongles, il était inscrit :

_Ma sœur… Il est trop tard pour moi. _

_Vis._

_Si seulement je t'avais revu, juste une fois._

_Au moins, ne pas mourir seule._

Fina, dut détourner le regard, repensant à l'homme qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Elle essuya ses larmes, se sentant ridicule. Comment avait-elle pu oublier les paroles de l'esprit qu'ils avaient rencontré!? Ils auraient déjà dut se compter chanceux d'être deux!

L'adolescente se dirigea vers les escaliers, priant pour qu'elle retrouve son allié de circonstance le plus vite possible. Un bruit attira néanmoins son attention. Une voix?

«…? Qu'est-ce que c'était? …On m'a appelé?», se demanda-t-elle, suivant le bruit pour en avoir le cœur net…

Alfonso ne savait plus trop ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se sentait vide et désemparé. Il avait erré longuement dans les couloirs, sans but précis et s'était retrouvé semblerait-il au second étage. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y voir. Un bureau de concierge qui se révélait être une fausse porte. L'entrée des toilettes des hommes était condamnée et Alfonso avait bien autre chose à faire que se préoccupé de sa vessie. Sans compter que la porte des toilettes des dames était accessible…

Bam!

«Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça!?», sursauta-t-il.

Le son provenait justement de cette pièce.

En s'avançant, il vit un autre seau… remplis d'un tas… de viande. Crue et couverte d'asticots. Il aurait eu la nausée s'il lui avait resté quoi que ce soit à vomir. En pénétrant dans les toilettes il pouvait y voir les lavabos, le miroir, des cabines individuelles… Ce qui attira son attention furent les souliers de Fina. Nettement installés devant l'une d'elles. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la cabine en question, déglutit et ouvrit la porte.

Il laissa échapper un cri étouffé, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il eut l'impression que son cœur avait brièvement arrêté de battre.

«…Ah… AAAAHHH!, hurla-t-il.

C'était impossible… Non!

Elle était là… Immobile et suspendue par le cou. Pourquoi… Pourquoi!?

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur lorsqu'il l'entendit parler.

«…A…Al…fon…so…»

Elle était encore en vie! Se dépêchant, il tenta de défaire la corde.

« Fina! Te…Tenez bon!», cria-t-il.

Ses mains étaient toutefois si tremblantes qu'il semblait l'étrangler davantage. Vite! …Vite! Il lui fallait quelque chose sur laquelle se tenir… Le seau!

«Je reviens toute suite!», lança-t-il.

En sortant il vit le fameux seau, bien dégoulinant de sang et de restes en tout genre. …Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être dégouté! Il devait sauver Fina! Il prit le seau, déversant son contenu sur le sol, recevant des éclaboussures et des asticots rampant sur lui par la même occasion.

Il retourna directement dans la pièce, apportant le pot métallique.

«Fina, j'ai ce qu'il faut…», commença-t-il.

La brève lueur d'espoir en lui s'était éteinte, comme les yeux de l'adolescent, vides de toute vie.

_Plic._

_Plic._

Le seul autre son qu'il pouvait entendre était celui du seau qu'il venait de laisser tomber.

Il s'écroula à genoux.

«Non… NOOOOOOOOOOON!, hurla-t-il, martelant le sol.

- FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!»

Ses cris résonnèrent dans les couloirs vides, ignorant que, quelque part dans ce nexus multidimensionnelles, un autre groupe parvint à entendre son cri.


	2. Chapitre 2: Sachiko du Bonheur Éternel

Corpse Party: Death Trap

_By Shana Lessard_

-Sachiko du Bonheur éternel -

Belleza, De Loco et Aika eurent un sursaut lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement lointain et déchirant.

«…C'était Alfonso!?», s'écria l'amirale.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Belleza se rappelait avoir fait un rituel… Le Sachiko du bonheur éternel, qu'Alfonso avait tenté de déguiser en simple rituel de protection. Il y eut un violent tremblement de terre et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce qui semblait être une salle de classe. L'une des pirates de l'air, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux nommée Aika, s'était mystérieusement retrouvée avec eux. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour analyser la situation puisqu'après leur chute, De Loco saignait abondamment. Le scaphandre qu'il portait, pour filtrer son problème d'asthme, s'était brisé et l'un des éclats de verre l'avait coupé au niveau du cou.

Belleza dut retirer ses gants et s'en servir comme bandage de fortune pour faire une pression. Au final, ce n'était pas une blessure bien grave.

«_Il a eu de la chance…_ _Quelque centimètres de plus et je n'aurai rien pu faire pour lui_», pensa-t-elle.

Aika de son côté, était en proie à la panique. C'était tout à fait compréhensible, en tenant compte du fait qu'elle était en territoire inconnu avec deux de ses ennemis. Elle hyper ventilait, les genoux contre sa poitrine.

«_ Si seulement j'avais un sac en papier ou n'importe quoi pour l'aider à respirer…_», se dit l'amirale avec regret.

Approchant la jeune femme, elle posa la main sur son épaule.

«C'est…Alfonso… qu'on a entendu crier… pas vrai? Il a mentionné….Fina, sanglota la rouquine.

- Le connaissant, il a juste vu une araignée…, marmonna De Loco, ignorant le regard haineux que lui lança Belleza.

- Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer ça, De Loco! Je vais aller voir. Vous pouvez attendre ici?, demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

Aika agrippa la manche de la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

- Vous n'allez pas y aller seule quand même!?, s'exclama-t-elle.

- De Loco ne pourra pas courir sur une longue distance s'il arrive quoi que ce soit et vous avez encore besoin de vous calmer un peu. Je ne serai pas longue, je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, d'accord?, lui instruisit l'amirale en indiquant son collègue d'un signe de la tête.

- Hey!», lança-t-il.

Aika se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle ne semblait pas trop convaincue, mais elle respirait normalement au moins.

Belleza se dirigea vers le couloir et ferma la porte derrière elle en sortant, prenant une bonne inspiration. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer pour éviter de terrifier l'adolescente encore plus, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler.

«_Allons, Belleza, ressaisis-toi. Je retrouverai Alfonso et ensuite nous pourrons penser à nous échapper_», déclara-t-elle mentalement.

La résolution et le courage au cœur, elle partit d'un pas décidé dans ces sombres et lugubres corridors, ignorant la sensation d'entrer dans la gueule de la bête.

La voix d'Alfonso semblait venir de l'étage supérieur... Elle commença à monter les marches, mais elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter subitement… Juste à temps. Elle regarda sa main sur laquelle une mince ligne ensanglantée se formait.

«Quoi… Mais?...», balbutia-t-elle.

Belleza comprit en regardant plus attentivement et une désagréable sensation lui parcouru l'échine. L'aire des escaliers étaient parsemées de cordes de piano… Fines, transparentes et coupantes. Si elle ne les avait pas remarqués plus tôt… Elle tenta de chasser l'image mentale de son esprit. De toute évidence un être maléfique avait mis ces fils en place pour empêcher quiconque de monter.

«_Ou…M'empêcher de monter_», pensa la jeune femme.

Ignorant comment l'expliquer, la Valuanne sentait que spécifiquement, elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Luttant contre la peur montante, elle continua sa progression, remarquant soudainement un objet brillant sur le sol.

«Hm? … Une pierre précieuse… Une améthyste?», murmura-t-elle, ramassant l'objet en forme d'obélisque.

À bien y penser, elle pourrait toujours la donner à Aika pour la rassurer.

«Les pirates sont friands d'or et de pierres précieuses après tout…», marmonna Belleza, décidant de faire une halte vers la classe 1-A, où Aika et De Loco attendaient toujours.

Avant même d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit avec violence, arrachant un sursaut à l'amirale qui se retrouva face à son collègue… armé d'un balais.

«Oh. Ce n'est que vous, grommela-t-il, rangeant son arme de fortune.

- Nerveux, De Loco?, demanda-t-elle, remarquant au passage Aika, occupée à vérifier les fenêtres.

- Oh non… Je respire la tranquillité d'esprit…Vous avez vu quelque chose d'intéressant?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais pourriez-vous donner ça à la demoiselle plus tard?

L'autre Valuan se contenta d'hausser les épaules en rangeant l'objet dans ses poches.

- Ah et Belleza? Si vous ne retrouvez pas Alfonso d'ici quinze minutes, revenez. On pourra toujours le chercher plus tard… Et si ça se trouve, ce n'était peut-être vraiment rien», dit-il.

Impossible de vraiment savoir à quoi il pensait… Ses yeux couverts de ses épaisses lunettes aux verres noirs cachaient ses expressions la plupart du temps. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer avant de partir à nouveau.

Peut-être De Loco avait-il raison et que ce n'était rien, mais Belleza n'était pas convaincue. C'était un cri si déchirant et terrorisé…

La jeune femme se sentait absolument convaincu qu'il se trouvait là-haut, mais il était impossible de passer avec ces fils mortels. Décidant d'explorer un peu les classes, espérant trouver quoi que soit d'utile, Belleza ouvrit sans trop de résistance la porte de la classe suivante : 2-A.

Au premier coup d'œil, elle était aussi délabrée que la salle précédente. Les bureaux étaient tous couverts de poussières et les toiles d'araignée étaient abondantes. Ce n'était pas le souci de l'amirale cependant. L'atmosphère entière de cette classe lui faisait froid dans le dos, et ce qui était encore plus dérangeant, c'était un dessin sur le mur, visiblement fait par un enfant. Il représentait quatre enfants poignardant joyeusement un adulte à mort.

Ignorant l'image étrange, elle fit quelques pas de plus et tenta de retenir un cri. Un cadavre, visiblement vieux de plusieurs années, gisait sur le sol. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de ses vêtements, mais elle devinait au moins qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

«…Quelqu'un est mort ici… Vraiment?», murmura-t-elle.

La réalisation qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable cadavre et la gravité de la situation pesait encore plus lourd dans la conscience de Belleza. La main osseuse du corps, tenait toujours en main du papier jaunit. Curieuse, la jeune femme se pencha pour le ramasser et le déplia avec grande précaution.

_Anna, je ne sais pas où tu te trouves en ce moment, mais j'ai confiance que tu es encore en vie. _

_Lorsque tu trouveras ces mots, il sera sans doute trop tard. _

_Mon tendon a été coupé, je n'arrive pas à arrêter l'hémorragie._

_Pour le temps qu'il me reste, je vais t'écrire tout ce que je sais._

_La porte et les fenêtres menant à l'extérieur sont impossibles à ouvrir. Mais de ce que j'en sais, les autres portes à l'intérieur peuvent être affectées d'une manière ou d'une autre. _

_J'ai aussi l'étrange impression que cette école possède sa propre volonté. Les lieux inaccessibles peuvent le redevenir et vice-versa de façon tout à fait aléatoires. _

_Et… Fais attention aux esprits que tu rencontres. Généralement, ceux qui génèrent une flamme bleuté sont assez tranquilles, mais ne t'approche pas des esprits malveillants des victimes de cette école. Tu les reconnaîtras de par leur couleur rouge sang et ils sont aussi lumineux que du feu._

…_J'espère que les informations te seront utiles. Je suis surpris d'être encore vivant. Ça saigne tellement… Et j'ai horriblement mal._

_J'aurais préféré perdre le pied entier plutôt qu'endurer ça encore longtemps!_

Belleza s'arrêta de lire. Il était clair qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place dans ce lieu et personne ne méritait de connaître une mort aussi atroce. Quittant la classe, elle marcha d'un pas rapide et ferme vers le prochain couloir, un immense trou séparait les deux portes de la classe 3-A. Autrement dit, elle devait impérativement entrer si elle voulait continuer.

Aussi déterminée que terrifiée, elle entra, dans une pièce aussi sombre que les précédentes, créant une ambiance de plus en plus morne.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à avancer, une faible lueur bleutée apparu, bloquant son chemin.

«Aah?!, sursauta-t-elle.

Un esprit, tel que mentionné dans le message du défunt. Cela ne changeait pas sa surprise d'en voir vraiment un de ses yeux.

- Heya, mademoiselle… Vous êtes venue seule? Enfin décider d'arrêter de trembler dans la salle 1-A, heh?, demanda une voix arrogante et moqueuse d'adolescent.

Belleza fronça les sourcils, agacée.

- Je vous ferai savoir que j'ai entendu la voix d'un de mes collègues. Je suis à sa recherche.

- Oh ça oui… Il est bien dans la même école…Mais pas au même endroit que vous, vous saisissez? Bon, probablement que non…Vous êtes dans un nexus d'espaces fermés. Une multitude de dimensions liées les unes aux autres et celui que vous avez entendus ne se trouve pas dans la même que la vôtre et ne se déroule peut-être même pas dans le même temps, expliqua-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

- Alors? Comment suis-je supposée le retrouver!?, demanda-t-elle, quelque peu pâle.

- Hmmm? Et bien lorsque vous mourrez, votre corps ou votre esprit peut se déplacer d'un espace à un autre. À moins bien sûr que vous arriviez à vous déplacer comme _ils _le font.

Belleza ne répondit rien, serrant les dents de rage tandis que l'esprit parlait avec désinvolture.

- Ce que vous avec entendu s'est peut-être produit il y a quelques minutes, ou quelques heures ou même… était-ce un écho du futur? Qui sait?, ajouta-t-il.

- …Même si c'était le cas, croyez-vous que je vais rester là à rien faire!? Écartez-vous de mon chemin!», ordonna-t-elle.

Fonçant, elle fit disparaître l'esprit par la même occasion et arriva au fond de la classe.

«Quel être arrogant…», marmonna-t-elle, toujours furieuse.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, passant à côté d'une armoire, qui étonnamment contenait une large variété de couteaux, outils métalliques, matériaux de chirurgie, ciseaux… Tous d'apparence excessivement tranchantes. Belleza tenta d'ignorer le malaise en évitant le placard et agrippant la poignée.

«AAAAH!, cria-t-elle alors qu'une force mystérieuse la poussa.

Le même esprit réapparu, flamboyant ardemment d'une lueur rouge sang.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'arrogant, pauvre traînée!?

Belleza n'eut le temps de réagir que quelque chose de lourd et massif se renversa sur elle.

- Gnn! Qu'est-ce que….Aah!, s'écria-t-elle, sentant l'armoire déjà lourde, peser soudainement encore plus sur son corps.

- Vous croyez qu'être une adulte ou parce que vous êtes un caporal ou un amiral quelconque vous donne tous les droits, hein!?, s'écria d'un ton enragé l'être spirituel.

- Oooh…Nrr… C'est faux!, tenta de répliquer l'amirale.

La douleur était absolument insoutenable et elle s'entendait les instruments tranchant percer sa peau et s'enfoncer à mesure que l'armoire pesait.

- Vous chercher votre collègue pas parce que vous tenez à sa sécurité, mais parce que vous avez peur d'être tenue responsable s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit! Vous êtes vraiment tous les même! Je ne serai pas emporter une nouvelle fois dans les mensonges d'un adulte!

-… Une nouvelle fois? Je ne sais pas…ce qui vous est arrivé… Mais je dois m'assurer que tout le monde aille bien…

Une nouvelle pression se fit sentir, comme si une force surhumaine faisait en sorte de rendre l'armoire la plus lourde possible.

- Oorgn!, émit-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

Ses côtes étaient brisées, Belleza en était certaine.

- Des dernières paroles?

-Hnnrrr… Épargnez…m…, commença l'amirale, sentant un goût de sang dans sa bouche.

- Oh? Répète un peu?

- ÉPARGNER MES COLLÈGUES!, hurla-t-elle, utilisant toutes ses forces face à son opposant.

-Tss! T'es vraiment entêtée! J'irai les voir moi-même tes… collègues. Je leur ferai subir le même sort et ils ne penseront certainement pas à TOI quand ils laisseront échapper leur dernier souffle!

- …Évidemment que je veux vivre…, souffla-t-elle.

Respirer et parler demandaient un effort presque insupportable à ce stade, mais elle continua, sans ciller du regard l'esprit qui la regardait de haut.

- …Mais je suis venue ici avec eux… Personne ne mérite de mourir comme ça… Alors… Je vous interdis de leur faire du mal!, lança la jeune femme.

-…Alors, crève!», répliqua sèchement le fantôme.

Il y eu un CRAC audible, raisonnant dans la pièce. Belleza sentait ses os se briser et sa vision vaciller, mais elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler.

Elle sentit sa vision s'obscurcir, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que prier pour les autres s'en sortent avant de perdre conscience.

Pendant ce temps, Aika avait depuis longtemps abandonné sa lutte inutile pour ouvrir les fenêtres, elles étaient définitivement collées au mur.

Soupirant, elle s'installa sur l'un des bureaux et y repéra un journal aux pages jaunies. Intriguée, elle se mit à lire.

_Heavenly Host : La série de kidnapping se conclue en horrible meurtre._

_L'histoire de l'enlèvement d'enfants d'Heavenly Host prit une tournure beaucoup plus tragique que ce que n'importe qui a pu imaginer._

_Leurs cadavres furent retrouvés dans le sous-sol de l'école._

_Le fils du directeur, enseignant d'Heavenly Host se trouvait sur les lieux du crime, dans un état presque catatonique et tenant en main des ciseaux de couture couverts de sang._

_Les enfants ont subi des mutilations diverses beaucoup trop affreuses pour être décrites._

L'article n'en disait pas d'avantage et Aika n'était pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus. Ce qui était plus inquiétant était que Belleza ne revenait toujours pas. Se levant d'un bond pour dire quelque chose, elle fut interrompue avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit par une violente secousse.

«Un tremblement de terre!?», S'exclama De Loco se retenant à l'un des bureaux.

Les secousses sismiques durèrent quelques secondes avant de se calmer. Visiblement l'école tenait le coup. Aika, elle, sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à un rythme beaucoup plus alarmant.

«Ça fait bien plus que quinze minutes qu'elle est partie!, s'écria-t-elle après un temps.

- …Et que fait-on si elle revient ici pendant qu'on est partis?, demanda le Valuan en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah… On lui écrit un message ou quelque chose! Je ne veux pas rester ici! Vyse et Fina sont quelque part ici et je refuse de les laisser tomber!..., lança-t-elle, laissant échapper un sanglot.

- D'accord! D'accord! Arrêtez de pleurnicher!», ordonna-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

L'adolescente sécha ses larmes. Il était sec, direct et manquait cruellement de tact, mais il avait raison sur un point : pleurer n'allait pas l'aider à retrouver ses amis.

Elle le vit s'éloigner, sortant un stylo de sa poche et écrivit sur le bureau de l'enseignant, à défaut d'avoir du papier vierge pour écrire.

«Bon ça devrait suffire, dit-t-il, en remettant le bouchon sur son stylo plume.

Aika approcha pour lire le mot :

_Belleza. Nous sommes partis, vous prenez trop de temps._

_Attendez ici, nous reviendrons bientôt._

-…C'est nul comme message, commenta-t-elle.

- Hey! C'est de votre faute si je dois en laisser un en premier lieu!», répliqua-t-il.

Quel être colérique et abject… L'adolescente ignora son compagnon d'infortune et se dirigea vers la sortie. C'est en ouvrant la porte qu'elle constata avec horreur que le couloir par où Belleza s'était dirigée, était désormais inaccessible dû à un énorme trou dans le plancher, sans doute détruit durant le dernier séisme. Il lui était impossible d'explorer le reste de l'étage dans cette situation.

«_Belleza… J'espère qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé_», pensa-t-elle.

De Loco sortit à son tour de la classe, observant visiblement les lieux.

«De la lumière?, remarqua-t-il, pointant du doigt les escaliers.

- Un fantôme?!», s'exclama Aika, sentant à nouveau la peur monter en elle.

Elle avait toujours été intrépide et courageuse… sauf quand il s'agissait de fantômes. Elle déglutit, puisque visiblement De Loco n'avançait pas. Il gardait toujours son air blasé et condescendant toutefois.

«_Grr… Ne faites pas cet air-là! Vous avez autant la trouille que moi!_», tenta-elle de se convaincre en avançant vers les escaliers. Entre le croisement de deux escaliers, se trouvait une chandelle allumée. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait placée là pour les guider. Inconsciemment, Aika mit la main dans le petit sac bleu qu'elle portait à sa ceinture, tandis qu'elle pensait à ses amis.

« Heh?... Non…, souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi encore?, demanda De Loco avec impatience.

Aika resta un moment sous le choc, luttant contre l'envie de pleurer. Le seul bon souvenir qu'elle conservait de cette soirée…avait disparu. C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée d'organiser ce rituel pour rassurer Fina, sachant qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle une fois sa mission terminée.

- …J'ai perdu mon papier…du Sachiko du bonheur éternel, répondit-elle, simplement.

L'amiral De Loco haussa un sourcil.

-…Pardon?, demanda-t-il, comme s'il doutait un instant de ses oreilles.

- Mon Sachiko du bonheur éternel. Ça faisait partie d'un rituel que j'ai fait avec mes amis», précisa Aika.

Ce n'était à son avis pas si dur à comprendre que ça. Elle réalisa soudainement quelque chose d'étrange lorsqu'elle le vit sortir un bout de papier de sa poche. Elle avait bien du mal à imaginer cet homme faire un tel rituel. N'était-ce pas le genre de chose qu'il considérerait enfantin?

« Vous avez vraiment fait ce rituel aussi?, demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- …En quoi cela consiste pour vous?

- Hein? C'est un porte-bonheur pour que les liens d'amitiés entre ceux qui font ce rituel ne se brise jamais…», commença Aika.

Le teint du petit homme devint subitement rouge brique. Dans un acte de colère il jeta le bout de papier… qui dut à son faible poids n'alla pas très loin de toute façon. La situation était presque comique à voir.

«Gaaah! Alfonso… Si je vous retrouve, je vous étripe!», lança-t-il brandissant le poing avec rage.

Il descendit les escaliers, grommelant des propos incompréhensibles tandis qu'Aika secouait la tête légèrement en ramassant le papier.

Dans un endroit comme ça, mieux valait s'attacher à une lueur d'espoir, que ce soit représenté par une chandelle éclairant un passage sombre ou un simple bout de papier.

«_Je vais lui rendre quand il sera d'humeur un peu moins massacrante_…», se dit-elle en le rangeant dans son sac, s'assurant qu'il soit bien fermé.

Ne voulant pas rester seule une minute de plus, elle rattrapa en vitesse De Loco avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop. Il était toujours là, dos à elle, mais immobile.

«Qu'est-ce que vous…

Aika s'arrêta également, se sentant prise de vertiges. Dans le couloir, des squelettes étaient soit étendus sur le sol ou adossés contre les murs. Il y en avait environ cinq.

-…Ce sont bien des vrais…, remarqua De Loco.

- Non…, souffla Aika, reculant d'un pas.

Elle ne put contenir ses larmes davantage. Des gens étaient morts ici… allaient-ils finir de la même façon, eux aussi?

«Nooon…Vyse… Fina…, sanglota-t-elle, tombant à genoux.

Soudainement, elle sentit un courant d'air rapide… L'instant d'après elle avait l'impression d'avoir la joue en feu. De Loco se tenait face à elle, impassible.

-…Vous m'avez giflée?

- Je vous ramène simplement à la réalité. Ces corps sont là depuis des années, croyez-vous vraiment qu'il y est une chance pour que vos amis se trouvent parmi eux?

-…Mais…

- …Préférez-vous donc pleurer sur eux, des inconnus déjà morts ou voulez-vous chercher les autres, encore en vie quelque part?», demanda-t-il avec sévérité.

Aika se releva, voulant répliquer, mais elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Qu'est-ce que cet homme l'énervait!…Encore plus puisqu'il avait raison. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la marche, tentant d'ignorer les corps sur sa route, se refusant de finir de cette façon.

La porte principale du bâtiment était assez simple à repérer. Il y avait un petit vestibule où étaient encore entassées de petites paires de soulier.

«C'était vraiment une école primaire, hein…, murmura Aika.

De Loco tenta, quant à lui, d'ouvrir la porte. Vaines tentatives en apparence.

- Je confirme… Leurs portes et fenêtres sont définitivement là pour décorer, dit-t-il, énervé.

- Je ne serais même pas sortie, même si la porte s'ouvrirait», répliqua la rouquine en tournant les talons.

Quittant le vestibule, elle observa les options qui se trouvaient face à elle. Le couloir de gauche était infranchissable… Des cordes de piano reliaient les murs, risquant de couper en morceau quiconque tenterait de continuer dans ce chemin. Avalant nerveusement sa salive, elle continua tout droit, s'assurant de temps à autre que De Loco la suivait toujours. Ce dernier s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers un babillard où divers papiers étaient affichés.

L'un d'eux disait :

_N'abandonner pas le précieux don de la vie._

_Accrochez-vous au moindre espoir et vivez._

_Vivez._

_Votre mort ne fera que sceller à jamais votre destin et votre âme dans ces lieux._

«…Pourquoi écrire ça comme annonce?, demanda Aika, sentant un frisson la traverser.

-…Sérieusement. Je préférerais sortir plutôt que de mourir ici», ajouta De Loco.

La seule chose intéressante attirant l'œil de la rouquine était un autre article de journal, beaucoup plus détaillé que le précédent.

La partie du haut était toutefois manquante.

_Le coupable du meurtre de trois enfants fut identifié comme étant l'un des enseignants de l'école primaire, ainsi que le fils du directeur. Les ciseaux qu'il tenait en main étaient bel et bien l'arme du crime._

_Les enfants furent poignardés et mutilés avec une violence inimaginable. La majeure partie de la boîte crânienne de l'une des victimes fut méthodiquement enlevée et chaque enfant eut la langue coupée._

_Plaidant la folie, le coupable évita la prison et la mort et fut envoyé en centre psychiatrique où il est hautement surveillé. _

_La seule enfant survivant à ce drame fut transférée à une autre école._

«Quelle histoire sordide…, souffla Aika, regardant les photos des quatre enfants impliqués.

Un jeune garçon et trois petites filles. Ils étaient âgés entre neuf et six ans. Dégoutée, la jeune femme continua sa marche, l'amiral derrière elle. Plus elle voyait de ces messages, plus elle voulait partir…

« Hey…gah… Ralentissez un peu…, dit De Loco, essoufflé.

- Ça ne va pas? Vous faites une crise?, demanda l'adolescente.

-…Non… aah, je dois juste reprendre mon souffle. L'air ici… est stagnante… et pleine de poussière…, souffla-t-il.

- Vous êtes étonnamment fragile, vous…, remarqua Aika.

-…Je ne suis pas fragile! Je suis le plus grand génie de Valua… C'est moi qui ait contribué à l'amélioration technologique et… Uk!

Il fut interrompu par une série de toux, l'obligeant à se calmer dans son discours enflammé. Aika leva ses deux mains face à elle, en geste défensif.

- Okay, okay…Calmez-vous… Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit…»

Elle dut attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires, le temps qu'il rattrape son souffle. Un bref instant, elle eut presque la cruelle idée de partir sans lui. Elle effaça aussitôt cette idée absurde de son esprit. Ennemis ou pas, elle faisait partie des voleurs bleus. Les pirates n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Les pirates noirs attaquaient sans distinction les navires marchands comme les navires valuans, tandis que les voleurs bleus ne s'en prenaient qu'aux navires armés de l'empire et se servaient de leur butin pour aider les gens dans le besoin. Ils possédaient leurs propres codes d'honneur et Aika s'y accrochait comme n'importe quel voleur bleu se respectant.

Une fois prêts à avancer de nouveau, ils entreprirent de vérifier les lieux. La majeure partie des portes étaient fausses ou verrouillées, rendant la recherche rapide, mais peu fructueuse.

Une porte de classe finit enfin par s'ouvrir… menant à une salle bien particulière. Il y avait le mur du tableau de l'enseignant, le petit bureau et là où la classe devait continuer, un mur s'y trouvait. Comme si une distorsion étrange transformait la classe en une sorte de long couloir.

Au moment où Aika entra, elle sentit une douleur aigue transpercer sa tête. Se retenant au mur, elle observa le Valuan, apparemment pris d'un malaise similaire.

«Gnn… J'ai l'impression que ma tête va se fendre…», gémit-il, la tête entre ses mains.

La rouquine s'apprêta à quitter la salle, remarquant quelque chose au fond de la classe…Un mécanisme avec un levier? Une apparition étrange se fit soudainement et les deux prisonniers de cette école durent retenir un cri. Un jeune garçon était là tout à coup, enveloppé d'une lueur blanche bleutée… Assis, les genoux repliés sur son torse, il semblait observer le mur et ignorer complètement leur présence. Aika en était certaine, il s'agissait de l'un des enfants affichés dans le journal.

«…Il ne prête pas attention… Si j'active ce levier, il se passera peut-être quelque chose, murmura De Loco.

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça? Et…et si c'est un piège?, demanda l'adolescente, regardant nerveusement tour à tour le Valuan et le jeune garçon.

- Vous voyez une meilleure solution? Les autres portes ne s'ouvrent pas. Nous sommes littéralement bloqués, répliqua-t-il, prêtant attention à ne pas élever la voix.

- Ne le regarder pas dans les yeux, d'accord?», prévint Aika, observant les moindres mouvements de l'amiral, alors qu'il s'aventura dans l'étrange classe.

Ce qui prenait en réalité quelques minutes semblait prendre une éternité. La rouquine resta recroquevillée dans l'encadrement de la porte, sentant son cœur battre la chamade et des sueurs froides perler sur son front.

«_Allez De Loco… Abaissez ce levier et revenez ici aussitôt_!», pensa-t-elle, tentant d'arrêter le claquement de ses dents.

Enfin, il abaissa le levier… qui émit un effroyable grincement. Sans doute personne ne l'avait enclenché depuis des années et le levier était rouillé. Le bruit métallique résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, donnant l'illusion de mener un véritable vacarme. Aika dut se retenir de crier, lorsqu'elle vit le fantôme se tourner vers De Loco, qui, lui, avait jeté un regard à l'esprit par réflexe. Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à deviner que son regard avec croisé le sien.

«…Endez…a…oi…Endez…a…oi…, répéta le fantôme, tendant les bras vers l'amiral.

- De Loco! Ne restez pas là!», cria Aika.

Mais il resta désespérément immobile, comme hypnotisé par l'esprit, qui continuait de l'approcher dangereusement.

Aika porta la main à son boomerang, qu'elle gardait toujours accrocher à sa ceinture. Si le jeune garçon avait été physique, cela aurait servi à quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire à part regarder, se sentant complètement impuissante.

Il y eut soudainement un bruit de verre brisé, faisant faiblir et reculer le fantôme. De Loco semblait mystérieusement reprendre ses esprits un bref instant. Heureusement, il ne perdu pas de temps pour rejoindre Aika et quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. À bien l'observer, il était étonnamment blême. Fouillant dans ses poches, il sortit des miettes de pierres violettes.

«…La pierre que Belleza m'a donné…», marmonna-t-il, toujours sous le choc.

La rouquine soupira de soulagement, conseillant qu'il valait tout de même mieux partir au cas où. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au croisement entre les couloirs et virent les cordes de piano désormais détachées et étalées sur le sol.

«Ah! La voie est libre, De Loco!, s'exclama joyeusement Aika, se tournant vers lui.

Ce dernier ne réagissait pas, toutefois, observant le plancher.

-…De Loco?», appela Aika une nouvelle fois en s'approchant.

Tout à coup, l'amiral se mit à émettre un râle, long, déchirant et inhumain avant de foncer vers le vestibule, heurtant la rouquine comme si elle n'existait pas. Surprise, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, elle resta immobile, clignant les yeux légèrement. Que venait-il juste de se passer? Avec une pointe d'hésitation et de peur, elle le suivit. Il se trouvait dans le vestibule, fixant le mur intensément. Impossible de deviner son expression, mais Aika voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était parfaitement immobile, les mains de chaque côté de son corps et ne prenait pas la peine de la regarder. En observant attentivement, elle pouvait voir de minces filets de salive couler sans retenue de sa bouche.

«…De Loco?, souffla Aika, d'une voix tremblante et incertaine.

-…Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, d'accord!?, s'écria-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- De quoi vous parler?, demanda-t-elle, commençant sérieusement à avoir peur.

Il reprit d'un ton étrangement calme et serein.

- C'est l'anniversaire de ma fille aujourd'hui. Nous allons sortir manger pour célébrer… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES!? C'EST RÉPUGNANT!

Aika, recula, écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction, observant l'homme qui hurlait comme un dément.

- POURQUOI VOUS ME REGARDER TOUS LES DEUX COMME ÇA!? HEIN!?», lança-t-il avec fureur, avant de s'arrêter soudainement, se balançant sur ses pieds, salivant toujours.

La jeune femme l'observa toujours, se sentant trembler, la main tenant son pendentif de bois, nerveusement. Elle fit un pas avec grande hésitation.

«De Loco, reprenez vos esprits, bon sens!», lui cria-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, enfin, réagissant à ses paroles.

«Hein? Qu'est-ce qui vous prends?, demanda-t-il.

- Vous êtes…de nouveau vous-même?», rétorqua-t-elle avec incertitude.

…De toute évidence, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Il avait les nerfs à vif, se disait-elle. Au moins cette scène étrange était passée… Remarquant qu'il bavait, De Loco s'empressa d'essuyer sa bouche, rougissant quelque peu.

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques secondes. Aika ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Il ne l'a croirait sûrement pas si elle lui racontait ses agissements précédents.

«…Nous devrions continuer à chercher, tenta-t-elle après un moment.

- Très bien.», répondit-il.

…Pour la conversation et pour changer l'ambiance de malaise c'était raté, mais au moins ils avançaient. Le couloir s'étant libéré menait à l'étage supérieur, de l'autre côté du couloir au-delà du trou laissé par le dernier tremblement de terre.

En montant, Aika crut repérer une personne au loin. À première vue cela ne ressemblait pas à un fantôme, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. Peut-être l'avait-t-elle juste imaginé, mais l'envie d'aller voir dominait sur tout le reste. Aika ne pouvait pas ignorer la présence d'un autre être vivant.

«On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil en haut, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un, dit-elle en se retournant.

- Quelqu'un ou quelque chose?, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Nous ne saurons pas avant d'aller voir…Et ne dites pas ça», supplia-t-elle, sentant un frisson la traverser.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de la suivre, observant les alentours. Ils passèrent à côté d'une infirmerie puis une salle de science et atteignirent finalement un croisement entre deux couloirs, les reliant à celui menant à la classe où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Le chemin était bien sûr impraticable dut à l'énorme trou dans le plancher. Aucune trace de Belleza non plus. Ça devenait de plus en plus inquiétant.

« Vous croyez que Belleza va bien?, demanda Aika, anxieuse.

- C'est elle qui s'occupe des missions d'espionnage et de découvertes d'informations. C'est l'une des personnes les plus débrouillardes que je connaisse, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, répondit l'amiral, simplement.

- Même dans un territoire qu'elle ne connait absolument pas?»

À la réaction de De Loco, elle avait marqué un point… Pas qu'elle s'en réjouissait particulièrement. Ils montèrent à l'étage, ne trouvant rien de plus qu'un placard de concierge et des toilettes. L'amiral se dirigea vers l'une d'elle. Jugeant qu'il fallait au moins vérifier chaque endroit, Aika suivit. C'était… crasseux. Les miroirs étaient fendus et couverts de moisissure. Voyant les lavabos, l'adolescente réalisa à quel point elle avait soif. En tournant la poignée du robinet, elle constata avec désappointement qu'aucune goutte d'eau ne s'écoulait.

Elle soupira, se tournant vers De Loco qui lui observait le reste de la salle. Rien à dire de plus, si ce n'était que les cabines étaient inaccessibles dut à un large trou dans le plancher. Il ne restait que les urinoirs…

L'amiral toussa un instant.

«Je me sens observé, dit-il, sans la regarder.

Aika, rougissant sortit de la salle aussitôt.

- Pardon!»

Tant qu'à avoir un moment personnel, elle alla dans les toilettes des dames. À l'intérieur…l'ambiance était affreusement lourde. Il faisait également étrangement froid.

«…Une tache?», remarqua Aika en s'approchant.

Face à l'une des cabines, il y avait une tache noire sur le sol, ayant une forme humanoïde. En touchant, elle sentait bien que c'était sec et que ce n'était pas du sang, mais elle avait tout de même l'impression que c'était…organique.

Un cri strident se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Aika.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

Prenant les jambes à son cou, la rouquine quitta la pièce s'adossant contre le mur extérieur pour reprendre son souffle. De Loco sortit au même moment.

«Un problème?, demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous n'avez rien entendu?

- Rien, à part vous.

-…Quelqu'un est mort dans ces toilettes… J'ai entendu un hurlement atroce», souffla Aika, fermant les yeux.

Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de proche, elle arrivait presque même à ressentir sa douleur. La pensée la terrifiait. Secouant la tête, elle tenta de chasser cette terrible pensée de son esprit.

« Beaucoup de gens sont morts ici, ce n'est pas forcément quelqu'un que vous connaissez… Allons-y», se contenta de répondre l'amiral, descendant les escaliers.

Aika s'empressa de le suivre… Elle commençait à se demander sérieusement s'il se souciait moindrement du sort de ses compatriotes ou s'il ne cherchait pas uniquement à se rassurer lui-même.

En arrivant à l'étage inférieur, ils repérèrent une lumière bleutée, entrant dans l'infirmerie. L'adolescente se remémora le jeune garçon qui avait attaqué De Loco dans l'une des classes, et elle était absolument incertaine de vouloir aller jeter un coup d'œil. En passant à côté du fameux local, le Valuan l'arrêta, plaçant son index sur ses lèvres pour faire signe de ne rien dire.

Des bruits de conversations s'élevaient de l'infirmerie. C'était étrangement joyeux comme discussions et ils pouvaient entendre des rires de temps à autre, contrastant énormément avec l'ambiance morbide de l'école.

«_Cette voix…_», pensa Aika, s'avançant vers la porte.

Sa curiosité allait finir par lui coûter la vie… Mais elle savait qu'elle connaissait cette voix, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne.

Une vision étrange les accueillis. Assis sur le sol, le prince Enrique discutait avec animation avec deux jeunes filles, émanant une lueur blanche bleutée. L'une d'elle avait les cheveux attachés en deux queues de cheval. Il y avait un trou béant et ensanglanté à la place de son œil gauche et l'autre enfant…avait la majorité de la tête manquante. Aika laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée. De Loco s'avançant, tout aussi surpris.

« Prince Enrique!?, s'exclama-t-il.

Ce dernier, l'ignorait cependant, conversant avec les deux enfants.

- Vous aimez toutes les deux votre école, hein? Je suis vraiment ravi de l'entendre et votre professeur, comment il est?, demanda-t-il.

-…Enrique! Ne restez pas là, c'est dangereux!, cria Aika, désespérément.

Le jeune homme la remarqua enfin… et les deux jeunes esprits également.

- Aika et…De Loco? Détrompez-vous, ces enfants ne sont pas maléfiques. Ils ont eu une histoire absolument affreuse, expliqua-t-il.

- Oui, nous avons lu l'article de journal… Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec nous! Sortez d'ici! », Répliqua l'autre Valuan.

Enrique n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il perdit conscience, son corps s'enveloppant d'une lueur bleutée puis suspendu dans les airs comme une marionnette.

Aika et De Loco furent entourés d'une énergie similaire et projetés avec violence à l'extérieur du local.

«Waah!», s'écria-t-elle, heurtant le mur.

L'amiral se releva avec peine puis courut vers la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir, puis de la forcer…Pour finir par passer ses nerfs en la rouant de coups.

Une voix l'interrompit :

« C'est complètement inutile, ils ne vous laisseront pas entrer. »

Aika et lui se retournèrent simultanément, se retrouvant face à une adolescente, portant un uniforme scolaire qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. Elle portait des lunettes, avait de courts cheveux noirs et une barrette en forme de pentacle. La caractéristique la plus troublante cependant étaient ses yeux noirs, brouillés et sans vie… Évoquant à Aika les yeux d'un poisson mort.

«…Qui êtes-vous?, demanda De Loco avec suspicion.

- Je m'appelle Naho. Je suis venue ici à la recherche de quelqu'un et…je suis décédée ici, répondit-t-elle.

Aika cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à une telle déclaration. Elle ne ressemblait à aucun autre esprit errant et semblait presque vivante, si on ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. Cependant, un détail étrange capta l'attention de la jeune pirate de l'air.

-…Attendez, vous êtes venue ici de votre propre volonté?, questionna-t-elle, incrédule.

La jeune étudiante baissa les yeux tristement.

- Je ne peux pas en parler, je suis désolée… Mais là n'est pas le sujet le plus important. Vous cherchez à sauver votre ami, non? Le tueur de ces enfants… s'est suicidé dans le sous-sol de cette école. Son esprit rôde donc toujours. La meilleure solution serait d'apaiser l'esprit de ces enfants, en lui faisant exprimer des regrets pour ce qu'il a fait», expliqua Naho.

Aika prit sa tête entre ses mains, pâle et légèrement nauséeuse. Les fantômes de ces enfants étaient déjà assez dangereux… Elle n'osait pas imaginer une rencontre avec le tueur et puis comment faire exprimer des regrets à un être aussi abominable!? Peu importe ses raisons, Aika savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le pardonner.

Naho tourna les talons, leur souhaitant bonne chance, et disparu de leur vue sans ajouter quelconque autre mot. De Loco plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, tapant légèrement le sol du pied.

«Super… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?, marmonna-t-il, aussi peu enthousiaste que l'adolescente.

-…On cherche. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Enrique seul avec ces fantômes», soupira Aika.

Cette histoire commençait à devenir de plus en plus compliquée. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était retrouver Vyse, Fina et Enrique et repartir… Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée lorsque De Loco s'arrêta brusquement. La jeune pirate s'en approcha, se demandant bien ce qu'il lui arrivait quand soudain…

«Mmhm! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...TROUVEZ MON CORPS…RENDEZ-MOI COMPLET! », Hurla-t-il, partant dans l'un des couloirs.

Aika resta bouche bée, horrifiée. Il avait vraiment perdu la raison…

Une flamme bleutée se promenait dans le couloir, passant à côté de la jeune pirate de l'air.

«La possession est bien l'une des afflictions les plus terribles… Cette école maudite est en train de causer sa perte. Peut-être arriverez-vous à le ramener à lui?», murmura l'esprit avant de disparaître.

Aika s'effondra brièvement sur le sol, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, terrorisée. Rien de ce qu'elle avait pu affronter n'aurait pu la préparer au cauchemar qu'elle vivait. Elle fouilla dans son sac, retrouvant le bout de papier du Sachiko du bonheur éternel.

«Vyse… Peu importe la situation tu n'abandonnais jamais… Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, hein?», Murmura-t-elle, essuyant ses pleurs.

Elle rangea le papier dans son sac et se releva. Il lui fallait d'abord retrouver De Loco… Ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué puisque ses rires déments se faisaient encore entendre. Suivant sa voix, elle accouru, le retrouvant assis face à une porte, couverte de talisman de protection. Il tenait dans ses mains, une tête de poupée de porcelaine, qu'il caressait machinalement. En toute apparence, il semblait avoir presque trente-ans, mais il continuait de serrer la tête de porcelaine, comme un enfant s'accrochant désespérément à son jouet.

«TrOuVez mOn CORPS…, répéta-t-il.

- De Loco… Revenez à vous!, ordonna Aika, espérant le faire réagir.

- TrOUvez…Mon…CORPS!»

Inutile… Il était obnubilé par la tête de porcelaine qu'il tenait. Aika soupira, cherchant des yeux le corps de la poupée. Peut-être qu'elle l'aiderait à redevenir lui-même…Cherchant le sol à la recherche du corps, elle vérifia chaque recoins, chaque dalles de plancher surélevée…Et la trouva. Heureusement, elle n'était pas bien loin, se dit Aika, se penchant pour la ramasser.

Elle revint près de De Loco et s'accroupit face à lui.

«La voilà…, dit-elle, tendant le corps, qu'il ramassa tout de suite et assembla avec la tête.

Il resta là à se bercer avec la poupée, sans réagir néanmoins. La rouquine soupira… Se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas eu sa revanche pour ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Elle prit un élan et lui flanqua une énorme gifle.

-…AÏE! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends!, s'écria l'amiral, se frottant la joue, rougie et légèrement enflée.

-…Je vous ramenais simplement à la réalité. Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour jouer à la poupée?», demanda Aika, croisant les bras.

De Loco, remarquant ce qu'il tenait en main, l'échappa sur le sol et se releva, époussetant son pantalon. Une voix aigüe, monotone et mécanique s'éleva de la poupée, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

«D'avoir. Tué. Ces. Pauvres. Enfants. Je. N'étais. Pas. Dans. Mon. État. Normal, dit-elle.

-…Vous croyez que ça appartenait au tueur?, souffla De Loco.

- Je. Suis. Désolé. Je. Suis. Désolé. Je. Suis. Désolé, répéta la poupée.

Aika, serra les dents, agacée.

- Ça ne vous énerve pas?...On dirait qu'elle ne fait que dire ce qu'on veut entendre, dit-elle, dégoutée.

- Hey, ça doit quand même compter! Je préfère ça plutôt que leur ramener leur meurtrier!», répliqua De Loco, se penchant pour ramasser la poupée en porcelaine.

Même si elle avait le doute au cœur, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps! Montant les escaliers en vitesse, ils retournèrent à l'étage supérieur et trouvèrent la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte. Enrique et les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours à l'intérieur et le prince, bien qu'inconscient, semblait visiblement indemne.

«Vous deux! Il y a quelque chose que vous devez entendre!, s'exclama Aika, brandissant la poupée qui répéta toujours son monotone message.

- …Aah…, souffla la jeune fille à l'œil manquant.

-…Vous n'avez plus besoin de souffrir. Vos familles… Les personnes qui vous aiment, elles vous attendent, dit Aika avec douceur.

La petite fille baissa la tête, sanglota.

- Ma… MAMA!..., pleura-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez reposer en paix maintenant…», souffla la rouquine, priant pour que cela fonctionne.

Cependant, elle sentit tout à coup un malaise, comme une vague de colère. Les deux esprits prirent chacun une main d'Enrique et quittèrent la pièce en vitesse, la porte se refermant violemment derrière eux.

«C'est pas vrai! Ils nous ont enfermés!, cria De Loco, tentant d'ouvrir la porte.

Aika jeta la poupée sur le sol avec rage.

- Noooon!», hurla-t-elle.

Enrique ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant suspendu dans les airs, sentant ses mains complètement froides. La jeune fille avec les deux queues de cheval eut un sourire sinistre.

«Jouons ensemble… Faisons le tourner! Et tourner!», Lança-t-elle.

Il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un cri de douleur sortit de sa bouche. Le bas de son corps demeurait immobile, mais elles tenaient chacune l'un de ses bras, commençant à tourner, utilisant une force surhumaine.

«Gnn! AAAAAAAAAH!», cria-t-il, tandis que des craquements dégoutants se faisaient entendre partout dans son corps.

Il n'eut le temps de ne rien voir d'autre…

Pendant ce temps, De Loco s'efforçait toujours contre la porte, qui céda finalement, non pas sous ses coups, mais comme si elle venait tout juste de se déverrouiller.

«Enrique?...Enrique! », appela Aika, partant à la course vers le couloir du fond…et découvrit une horreur bien pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Les murs et le sol étaient couverts d'un liquide carmin, bien organique, des os brisés, des organes tapissait le sol. Le haut du corps avait été, en tout apparence, littéralement pulvérisé, ne laissant que le bas du corps, toujours agenouillé, démontrant à quel point la mort avait été soudaine.

Aika plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Étrangement rien ne sortait. L'image paraissait tellement irréelle… Elle remarquait à peine De Loco qui la traînait loin de cette horreur, tant la vision était gravée dans son esprit.

Il parlait, mais elle entendait à peine, sa voix sonnait étrangement lointaine. Elle revint peu à peu à elle lorsqu'elle remarqua une autre apparition horrifiante. Un homme, bâtit comme un géant, traînant un marteau de forgeron. Il était d'une pâleur morbide, contrastant avec ses cheveux et ses lèvres noires comme la nuit et ses yeux rouge sang…

Elle n'eut même pas la force de prévenir De Loco avant qu'il ne se fasse percuter violemment par le marteau, ni la volonté de réagir lorsqu'elle le vit se faire traîner dans le couloir sombre. Il avait disparu de sa vue depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits.

«…De Loco?...Oh non! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!? », Réalisa-t-elle, fonçant vers le lieu où il avait disparu pour y retrouver… un mur.

Non…Impossible! Le couloir était pourtant beaucoup plus long que ça! Pourtant, elle avait beau cogner, le mur était bien physique et réel… Elle était désormais complètement seule.


	3. Chapitre 3: Cadavres Exquis

Corpse Party: Death Trap

_By Shana Lessard_

-Cadavres exquis-

Alfonso resta immobile, assis dans les escaliers. Un lourd silence régnait et il ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que sa respiration et les battements de son propre cœur. Gardant le visage dans ses mains, il ne pleurait pas toutefois. Ses yeux rougis avaient déjà versé les larmes bien au-delà de leur capacité. Il avait déjà passé trop de temps face au cadavre de l'adolescente, ça en était malsain. Il vint donc s'installer dans les escaliers, profitant du calme plat pendant qu'il le pouvait. Son esprit, lui, était tourmenté par l'angoisse.

«…Belleza… De Loco…», souffla-t-il.

Alfonso avait un horrible pressentiment… Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Se levant brusquement, il attendit, se demandant même si sa jambe lui permettrait de prendre la fuite en cas de danger. Une adolescente en uniforme s'avança vers lui, le fixant avec des yeux vides, ça lui donnait froid dans le dos.

«Qui êtes-vous?, demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Appelez-moi Naho… Je suis l'esprit d'une étudiante décédée ici», répondit-elle sans la moindre expression.

Tout espoir de revoir une personne en vie s'effondra aussitôt. Alfonso ne savait pas quoi dire… La seule personne qu'il voyait après tout ce temps était déjà morte. Ce que l'adolescente prononça par la suite, porta le coup de grâce…

« ...Vous êtes désormais le seul être vivant. Cet espace clos est à vous seul, maintenant.», annonça-t-elle, tournant les talons et disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Alfonso resta immobile, ayant la sensation d'avoir son cœur emprisonné dans de la glace.

Sa vision s'éclaircissait peu à peu et son souffle, bien qu'elle ait l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu, redevenait plus régulier. Le poids qui pesait auparavant si lourd sur elle semblait s'être atténué. En observant bien, l'armoire se trouvait à sa place d'origine, comme si elle n'était jamais tombée et curieusement, les instruments chirurgicaux avaient repris leur place initiale. La preuve de l'assaut précédent subsistait cependant toujours dans ses blessures. L'esprit qui l'avait attaqué auparavant se trouvait toujours face à elle, rougeâtre, mais d'une lueur atténuée. Il semblait s'être calmé.

«…Vous tenez réellement à eux, hein?, souffla-t-il, comme s'il était ébahi.

Belleza tenta de se lever, ressentant une douleur atroce partout dans son corps. Son bras était définitivement brisé, l'obligeant à le tenir pour le maintenir en place. Malgré tout, et cela la surprenait énormément, elle était en vie.

- Nhg… Évidemment… Je vais les retrouver et nous sortirons tous d'ici en vie!, déclara-t-elle.

L'esprit ne lui répondit rien, et elle n'allait pas le laisser détruire l'espoir qui l'animait. Boitant et tenant toujours fermement son bras, elle quitta la pièce.

« Chihaya… Je ne peux plus te protéger désormais …»

Étaient les dernières paroles qu'avaient prononcées Nari Amatoya, son amie, avant de se faire emporter par un homme massif. Non, ce n'était pas un homme, mais un monstre. Il avait le teint d'une pâleur inhumaine et de terrifiants yeux rouges. Chihaya resta seule dans ce qui ressemblait être un entrepôt souterrain. Les murs étaient couverts d'une substance brune rougeâtre, que l'étudiante tentait d'imaginer comme étant de la rouille.

Elle ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine, sanglotant toute les larmes de son corps. Ce qui devait être une amusante petite soirée avec ses amies du club de théâtre avait tourné au cauchemar. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Ses deux amies avaient été emportées et elle restait là, à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien leur arriver… Et la réalisation qu'elle serait la prochaine pesait encore plus lourd.

«…Waaaaaaaaaah! NARI! NANA!», appela-t-elle, sachant très bien que c'était inutile.

Dans le confort de sa vie quotidienne, elle n'avait qu'à pleurer et ses amies étaient là pour la réconforter. Cependant, ces jours paisibles étaient terminés. Toutes sortes de pensées traversaient l'esprit de la jeune fille de treize ans : Nana, Nari… Ses autres amies : Hikari, Mika, Rio, qui n'avaient pas été retrouvées depuis leur arrivée dans cette école.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, sortant Chihaya de sa torpeur. Elle recula, tentant de se cacher derrière une caisse, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche pour contenir ses gémissements de peur. La porte s'ouvrit, puis il y eu un bruit sourd avant qu'elle n'entende la porte se refermer. Hésitante, elle sortit lentement de sa cachette. Écarquillant les yeux, elle fonça aussitôt vers la personne étendue sur le sol… Ou plutôt, elle avait été jetée comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

«Ah!? Monsieur, vous allez bien!? Hey… Hey… Réveillez-vous!», supplia-t-elle, secouant l'inconnu.

C'était visiblement un homme, de petite taille, dans la fin vingtaine, presque dans les trente ans. Elle lui retira ses lunettes rouges aux verres noirs afin de mieux voir ses yeux. Il restait néanmoins inconscient.

«Sa tête saigne… Je dois faire quelque chose!», souffla Chihaya, cherchant dans sa bourse un mouchoir, qu'elle appliqua sur la plaie.

Il avait été violemment frappé par une arme contondante, mais de toute évidence, celui qui l'avait frappé visait très mal. Un coup normal de plein fouet lui aurait brisé le crâne, mais il avait été uniquement assommé et égratigné au passage.

«_Um…Fichu sang… Je dois…réussir à ne pas tourner de l'œil…_», pensa-t-elle, se sentant prise de vertiges.

Chihaya ferma les yeux, épongeant la coupure de l'inconnu du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et lâcha le mouchoir avant de regarder.

«C'est déjà un peu mieux…», soupira-t-elle.

Une énorme ecchymose commençait à se former sur sa tempe, partiellement dissimulé sous ses cheveux violets.

L'adolescente n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. L'homme aux yeux rouges la fixait également. En voyant son visage de plus près, une substance noire coulait de ses orbites écarlates, comme s'il pleurait. Chihaya ne mit que très peu de temps à réaliser qu'il venait la chercher cette fois-ci.

L'homme massif l'empoigna par le bras, commençant à la traîner sur le sol de terre.

«NOOON! À L'AIDEEEEEE!», hurla-t-elle, tentant de se débattre.

Chihaya n'allait pas tarder à retrouver ses amies…

Vyse écouta les explications que lui donna l'esprit s'étant manifesté en tant que flamme bleuté, tentant d'assimiler toutes les nouvelles informations. Il avait repris conscience depuis à peine une heure et le tout avait débuté d'une manière très confuse.

«…Alors, Aika, Enrique et Fina sont dans cette école, et je ne peux pas les retrouver?, demanda-t-il.

- Je ne les détecte pas dans cette dimension précisément, mais je confirme que j'ai senti l'arrivée de dix personnes juste cette soirée, sans doute vos amis», expliqua le fantôme.

Vyse se tourna vers Lindsi, celle avec qui il s'était retrouvé dans cette classe. Elle habitait sur l'île des pirates, là où Vyse avait grandi, par conséquent, il l'avait connu toute sa vie. Il s'accroupit pour arriver à sa hauteur, celle-ci retenait ses larmes, tentant d'être courageuse. Compatissant, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

«Tu as été très brave jusqu'ici Lindsi… Peux-tu me dire avec qui tu as fait ce rituel de Sachiko, demanda-t-il, sans être accusateur.

La pauvre enfant ne pouvait pas se douter des conséquences, après tout. Elle acquiesça lentement.

-…Avec Jimmy et Alan. C'est tout», répondit-elle, baissant les yeux.

Vyse soupira… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que des enfants soient impliqués dans une telle horreur? Beaucoup d'autres personnes avaient été emprisonnées également dans les même temps…

Il se releva prenant la main de Lindsi.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout le monde va bien, nous allons les retrouver d'accord?»

Cette dernière renifla un instant, acquiesçant.

…Vyse s'étonnait lui-même à prononcer des paroles aussi creuses. Il secoua la tête légèrement. Ce n'était pas son genre non plus de se laisser aller au doute. Il quitta la classe, tentant de calmer ses idées et d'apaiser ses craintes. Ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs sombres, un silence lourd régnait, seul les grincements du plancher à mesure qu'ils avançaient se faisaient entendre. Lindsi tira doucement sur la manche du voleur bleu.

«…Vyse?, demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lindsi?

Elle sortit une mignonne petite bouteille de sa poche et la lui tendit. Elle était remplie de petites perles roses.

- Des perles parfumées. Tu peux sentir, dit-elle.

En débouchant le bouchon de liège, il prit une inspiration, reconnaissant tout de suite l'odeur sucrée qui s'en échappait.

- Ah? Odeur de caramel?

-…Cette saveur a un pouvoir spécial. Elle protège des dangers, déclara la petite fille, fièrement.

-…_Saveur?...Lindsi a dut dépenser son argent de poche pour ces petits porte-bonheur encore…_», pensa Vyse.

L'adolescent s'apprêtait à rendre la bouteille à la jeune fille, mais les yeux brillants de cette dernière indiquaient qu'elle voulait vraiment qu'il l'a garde.

«…Tu es sûre?, demanda-t-il

- Oui! Garde la s'il-te-plait!», supplia-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-il refuser après ça? Vyse ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux noisette de Lindsi. Décidant de la rassurer un peu et de traiter cette situation comme une autre aventure, il lui demanda de garder les yeux ouverts. Si elle trouvait quelconque informations, elle pourrait les lui donner. Ce qu'elle fit, observant chaque recoin du couloir, elle ramassa divers papiers qui traînaient tandis qu'une annonce attira son attention sur le mur.

«…Vous avez manqué la dernière cloche…Si vous êtes encore ici, vous y resterez…Prenez garde à la malédiction de cette école… Vous risquerez d'attirer sa colère…, lu l'adolescent, quelque peu confus.

S'attirer la colère de l'école? Ça sonnait comme si elle possédait sa propre volonté…

-Vyse? Ce n'est pas vrai hein? Il n'y a pas de malédiction n'est-ce pas?, demanda Lindsi, tenant en main quelques vieux articles de journal.

- Je ne vais pas commencer à craindre quelque chose d'aussi nébuleux qu'une malédiction. Ne t'en fais pas. Oh, tu as trouvé quelque chose?», remarqua-t-il.

Elle lui tendit les articles de journaux, visiblement très contente d'elle-même. Vyse la remercia, dépliant les articles, à la recherche de n'importe quelle information utile.

«Je vais continuer de chercher, lança la petite fille.

- Oh! Ne t'éloigne pas, okay?», prévint Vyse, la surveillant du coin de l'œil, lisant le journal.

Le premier article était des plus…dérangeant. Il racontait l'affaire d'un enlèvement et d'un triple meurtre d'enfants. Seule une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs vêtue d'une robe rouge avait survécu. Vyse était estomaqué. Vivre une telle horreur à cet âge-là… La petite fille mentionnée avait sept ans, donc deux ans de moins que Lindsi…

Vyse passa à l'article suivant, veillant au passage à ce que la jeune fille soit toujours là. Cette dernière attendait patiemment. Sur l'autre journal, il manquait quelques passages, mais il profita de ce qu'il pouvait lire :

_Heavenly Host : Sa longue descente aux enfers_

_L'école Heavenly Host fut longtemps applaudie pour la qualité de ses services et pour l'enthousiasme et le professionnalisme du personnel enseignant. Le directeur Takamine Yanagihori reconnu pour son charisme, dirigea l'école avec brio. Cependant, un tragique accident fut le début de sa déchéance._

_L'infirmière de l'école, Yoshie Shinozaki, décéda dut à une chute dans les escaliers de l'école. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un triste accident, ne fit que marquer le début de nombreux évènements à venir. _

_L'école autrefois prestigieuse d'Heavenly Host devint le théâtre de viols, molestations et suicides divers. Ce fut peu de temps après trois horribles meurtres que le directeur dut se résoudre à fermer l'école._

Vyse plia les journaux, secouant la tête. Autant d'évènements dans une seule école? Gardant les pages, au cas où, il les plia et les rangea dans ses poches, où il trouva d'ailleurs un bout de papier.

«Le Sachiko du bonheur éternel…, remarqua Lindsi, sortant le sien.

- Garde-le comme porte-bonheur. Je suis sûr qu'Alan et Jimmy en ont fait autant», lui dit-il, rangeant son papier.

La jeune fille fit de même et prit sa main. Il avait quelques informations, mais rien de tangible pour retrouver ses amis… Il poursuivit sa marche dans les couloirs, regardant partout autour, puis s'arrêta brusquement, écarquillant les yeux. Un corps…Un corps d'adolescent…Mort depuis quelques heures ou quelques jours? On lui avait porté un coup violent à l'arrière de la tête et son cou formait un angle étrange.

Lindsi poussa un petit cri de surprise, causé par le fait que Vyse avait serré sa main un peu trop fort. Il secoua la tête, tentant de se ressaisir.

«Ne regarde pas!, lança-t-il, un peu trop tard.

- AAAAAAAAH!», cria-t-elle, reculant en cachant ses yeux.

Ça arrivait vraiment… Il y avait vraiment un cadavre. Le plus important cependant était de rester calme et de rassurer Lindsi, qui laissa échapper quelques sanglots.

«On va rentrer pas vrai, Vyse… On ne va pas finir comme lui…Vyse, dit-moi qu'on va rentrer chez nous, supplia-t-elle, tentant d'essuyer ses larmes.

- …Pas question, Lindsi. Nous allons sortir d'ici bien avant ça, déclara-t-il, espérant apaiser un minimum les craintes de la jeune fille.

Prenant sa main pour la rassurer, il l'éloigna de cette vision et descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

En avançant davantage dans le couloir ils purent remarquer quelques souliers d'enfants traînant sur le sol et une porte barricadée, sans doute celle menant au vestibule.

Lindsi tira sur sa manche pour porter son attention vers un jeune garçon. Il émanait une lueur blanche bleutée. Vyse utilisa son cache-œil de verre, cet objet lui servant aussi de longue vue, pour mieux voir. Il était vêtu d'un pull de laine et d'un pantalon court… Couverts de sang. Comme s'il avait été poignardé à répétition. Le jeune pirate déglutit, reconnaissant le garçon.

«L'une des victimes mentionnées dans le journal…», souffla-t-il.

Il ne portait pas attention vers eux… Il semblait juste marmonner dans son coin. En regardant un peu plus haut, dans le couloir face au vestibule, il était bloqué par un large cabinet, et le plancher ne serait sans doute pas assez solide pour leur permettre de monter dessus. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de continuer tout droit.

Vyse sortit la bouteille de billes parfumée, la montrant à Lindsi en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Cette dernière semblait reprendre confiance et affichait un faible, mais bien présent sourire.

Ils passèrent en face du fantôme qui continuait de marmonner des paroles emplies de haine et de vengeance, mais ce dernier les ignorait complètement. Vyse attendit toutefois d'être hors de vue du jeune garçon pour pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et retrouvèrent sur le palier, des bougies et deux boîtes d'allumettes… Cela donna à Vyse une idée.

Il prit l'une des bougies et l'alluma, la plaçant sur le palier. Elle émanait d'une lumière étonnamment réconfortante dans un lieu aussi sombre et déprimant.

«Je vais en allumer d'autres un peu partout, quand on continuera d'avancer. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer, mais j'espère ça rappellera aux autres qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, dit-il.

- Bonne idée», approuva Lindsi.

La lumière semblait l'apaiser également. Priant pour que cela fasse le même effet pour ceux qui parcouraient l'école, Vyse se releva, prenant le reste des bougies et des allumettes. En se promenant un peu à l'étage supérieur, ils croisèrent une infirmerie verrouillée, une porte menant à un laboratoire de science qui semblait être là seulement comme décoration.

Vyse soupira, ayant la nette impression de tourner en rond. Il remarqua soudainement un détail étrange sur le mur. Une tache noire avait commencé à se former alors qu'il n'y avait rien quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce n'était pourtant pas du sang, la vision lui donnait néanmoins froid dans le dos. Il avait juste l'étrange certitude que c'était tout de même organique.

«…Vyse…Je dois aller aux toilettes…, dit Lindsi, légèrement gênée.

-…Ah? Bien sûr, on va aller voir plus loin si on peut en trouver.», répondit-il.

Ils n'eurent heureusement pas trop de difficultés à trouver les cabinets d'aisance après avoir monté d'autres escaliers. Vyse et Lindsi tentaient d'ignorer les restes squelettiques d'un adolescent, affalé sur le palier d'escalier comme s'il avait été lancé en bas…

Ils croisèrent une autre fausse porte, identifiée comme étant le bureau du concierge, les toilettes des garçons étaient barricadées, mais celle des filles était au moins toujours disponible.

«Tu peux y aller, je vais attendre ici. Euh… Pardon, mais c'est numéro un ou numéro deux?, demanda-t-il.

-…Numéro un», répondit-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de partir.

Il détestait poser une question aussi personnelle, mais il avait besoin de savoir combien de temps attendre avant de vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter. Cet endroit était plein de mauvaises surprises, il ne pouvait pas être trop prudent.

**AAAAAAAAAH! ASSEZ! **

Vyse sursauta, regardant rapidement autour de lui, voyant une clé tomber sur le sol, comme si quelqu'un l'avait violemment lancé. Cependant il n'y avait personne, mais il avait entendu la voix comme si celui qui avait hurlé se trouvait juste en face de lui. Perplexe et troublé, Vyse ramassa doucement la clé, identifiée comme étant celle de l'infirmerie.

Lindsi sortit de la salle de bain peu de temps après.

«Vyse? Tout va bien?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

…Il devait paraître assez livide et d'après la question qu'elle posait, Lindsi ne devait pas avoir entendu.

- Je vais bien, juste un peu fatiguer je suppose. J'ai trouvé la clé de l'infirmerie par terre», répondit-il, désirant ne pas lui faire peur inutilement.

Sans en ajouter davantage, il descendit les escaliers, suivit de près par la jeune fille. Un autre bruit capta son attention, et cette fois, il était certain que ce n'était pas son imagination. On aurait quelqu'un…qui prenait une photo? Vyse continua d'avancer et repéra un adolescent, visiblement de son âge, vêtu d'un uniforme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ce dernier le remarqua, sursautant un peu et cachant rapidement quelque chose dans ses poches.

Intrigué, le voleur bleu s'avança et ne put contenir un cri d'horreur. Cette fois-ci, il arrêta net Lindsi avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de voir une telle chose. Comprenant le message, elle tourna le dos, tremblant légèrement tandis que son imagination semblait faire le reste.

Sur le mur, entre l'infirmerie et le laboratoire de science, là où la tache noire s'était formée, le mur était couvert de sang et de restes humains éparpillés. Si la vision n'était pas suffisante à donner le goût de vomir, l'odeur, elle, pénétrait ses narines. Vyse se plaqua la main sur la bouche, tentant de se contrôler. L'autre garçon replaça ses lunettes, demeurant étonnamment calme.

«Image affreuse n'est-ce pas? Ce pauvre homme a été réduit en tas de viande… Ça me donne le goût de vomir, commenta-t-il, sans toutefois afficher d'expressions de dégoût.

Vyse lui fit signe d'approcher, l'invitant à discuter ailleurs qu'à côté d'un cadavre morcelé. Ils se dirigèrent un peu plus près des escaliers, là où l'odeur les dérangerait moins.

-…Qui êtes-vous?, demanda le voleur bleu.

- Oh, pardon. Je m'appelle Sakutarou Morishige. Je suis bien heureux de voir une autre âme en vie, répondit-il.

- Je m'appelle Vyse et voici Lindsi, présenta-t-il à son tour.

La fillette ne se contenta que de marmonner un bonjour, d'une voix méfiante.

- J'imagine que vous n'avez vu personne d'autres ici? Je recherche une amie, Mayu. Comme je la connais, elle doit être en train de trembler et de pleurer quelque part… Je dois la retrouver, dit Morishige, visiblement inquiet.

- Je suis sincèrement navré, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Nous cherchons nos amis aussi… Nous pourrions chercher ensemble?, proposa Vyse.

Morishige secoua la tête, peu intéressé avant de tourner les talons et de les saluer d'une main.

-…Désolé, je crois qu'on aura plus de chances de croiser quelqu'un d'autre en prenant des chemins séparés.

- Alors, prenons la classe 1-A comme lieu de rendez-vous, okay?, ajouta Vyse avant que Morishige ne soit hors de portée de voix.

-…Ça me va!», répondit-il avant de partir dans les escaliers plus loin.

Lindsi regardait toujours le sol, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas ce Morishige et Vyse la comprenait bien, il y avait quelque chose de sinistre chez ce garçon. Hésitante, elle brisa finalement le lourd silence.

«…Vyse, c'était quoi ça? Un autre cadavre?, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui…, répondit-il.

Ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir après tout.

- Ce garçon… Il…Il prenait…, commença-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que ça semblait être , on devrait y aller… d'accord?», dit-il, prenant la main de la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle acquiesça timidement et ils reprirent leur route. Il dut évidement lui demander de fermer les yeux et de se boucher le nez lorsqu'ils passèrent près du corps. Vyse ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Il ne restait que le bas du corps, à moitié ensevelis sous ses propres organes… Impossible à identifier, et personnellement, Vyse ne voulait pas en savoir davantage, il redescendit alors avec Lindsi, lui permettant de rouvrir les yeux une fois qu'ils étaient assez éloignés du corps.

S'ils voulaient faire de la classe 1-A, leur lieu de rendez-vous, ils devaient au moins y retourner pour y inscrire un message. De retour au rez-de chaussée, Vyse remarqua un détail étrange. Le couloir semblait s'être subitement allongé, comme si cette école avait une autre aile.

Cependant, il devait se concentrer sur une chose à la fois et sa priorité était de communiquer avec les autres d'une manière ou d'une autre. En retraçant ses pas, il remarqua que le fantôme du jeune garçon n'était plus là. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être rassuré ou effrayé… Il poursuivit son chemin, accélérant le pas et commença à monter les escaliers. Arrivés sur le palier, Lindsi s'arrêta.

«Ça pourrait être un autre bon endroit pour une bougie, dit-elle, se frottant légèrement les bras.

-Bonne idée… Tu as froid?, demanda-t-il.

- Un peu… Mais ça va aller!», ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer sa veste bleue.

Il avait toujours un haut noir sans manche sous ses habits et il supportait généralement bien le froid, mais Lindsi insistait pour lui laisser sa veste. Vyse alluma la chandelle sur le palier d'escalier avant de se redresser.

«D'accord, mais tu me le dis si tu as trop froid, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade», dit-il.

Ils se rendirent au point de départ, la classe 1-A. Toujours aussi vide, morne et poussiéreuse. Vyse s'approcha du tableau, mais il n'y avait pas de craies. En jetant un regard sur le bureau du professeur, il remarqua un message, écrit au stylo plume.

_Belleza. Nous sommes partis, vous prenez trop de temps._

_Attendez ici, nous reviendrons bientôt._

Vyse cligna des yeux, perplexe. Amirale Belleza?...Ici?

Au vu de l'état de la salle, personne n'y avait remis les pieds depuis un long moment. Il n'avait pas de crayons, de stylo ou quoi que ce soit qui lui permettrait d'écrire quelconque message. Il n'avait en possession que ses bougies et son papier du rituel de Sachiko…

Il fut d'ailleurs pris d'une certaine nostalgie en voyant ce papier. Aika avait voulu faire plaisir à Fina et ils s'étaient organisés une petite soirée, juste les quatre proches amis. Vyse devait bien se l'avouer, ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur de savoir que Fina devait rentrer chez elle, une fois sa mission terminée et l'idée de ce rituel symbolique avait été une trouvaille fort intéressante. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils retrouver dans une telle situation?

Vyse ne regrettait pas sa vie, après tout, il avait vécu une aventure incroyable avec ses amis et explorer le monde…et même découvert que leur terre, auparavant inexplorée, était ronde. Cependant, il lui restait tant à voir, tant à partager avec ses amis, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dépérir dans ce monde maudis.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire vitrée et y déposa trois bougies et une boîte d'allumettes. Quelconque humain qui entrerait dans cette pièce pourrait bien les voir et s'en servir par la suite. Malheureusement, Vyse ne pouvait pas faire davantage…

«_Aika…Fina…Enrique… Je vous retrouverai, je vous le promets…_», pensa-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Lindsi, qui observait le sol avec une mine basse. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, lui demandant comment elle se sentait.

« Je suis fatiguée…», souffla-t-elle.

Vyse réalisa que toute ces allées et venues en plus des évènements épuisait la pauvre jeune fille. Il acquiesça, compréhensif et se pencha face à elle, proposant de la transporter sur son dos. Cette fois-ci, elle n'offrit aucune résistance et monta. Il se redressa transportant la fillette avec lui.

Il y avait une infirmerie, se rappela-t-il. C'était le bon endroit pour prendre un peu de repos avant de continuer les recherches. Sur sa route, il ne croisa ni Morishige, ni aucunes autres présences, humaines ou non. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait…

Après avoir monté les autres escaliers, il arriva face à la porte de l'infirmerie. Lindsi descendit sur le sol, pour permettre à Vyse de déverrouiller la porte. La pièce était sombre, poussiéreuses, comme toutes les classes qu'ils avaient pu croisés jusque-là. Il y avait le cabinet de matériaux de premiers soins, le bureau de l'infirmière et deux lits, bien propres. Lindsi mit peu de temps à choisir le sien et s'étendit sur le dos, Vyse alla s'étendre sur le second, laissant échapper un soupir, bien content d'avoir un moment de répit malgré les circonstances.

«…J'ai faim, marmonna la petite fille.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il.

À bien y penser, c'était au tour de Polly, l'une des cuisinières de son équipage, de préparer le repas. Il aimait bien la cuisine de Polly, c'était le genre de plats chauds qui évoquaient le confort de la maison et les repas familiaux. ...Vyse tenta de ne pas trop penser à la nourriture, cela ne faisait que lui donner faim davantage.

Il ajouta cependant, pour rassurer Lindsi.

- Quand nous sortirons d'ici, je t'achèterai tes bonbons préférés.

-…Les rouges aux baies de Loqua?, demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-…Je vais être sage alors», dit-elle.

Les bonbons…le remède magique pour Lindsi, pensa-t-il, observant le plafond. Il n'y eut plus aucun autre son, à part la respiration paisible de la petite fille, qui s'était assoupie. Il avait beau lutter contre l'envie de dormir, ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes…

Aika continua de tourner en rond, appelant sans cesse les noms de ses amis, puis ceux de Belleza et De Loco…

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis que l'inquiétude se faisait grandissante. Elle n'avait pas revu ni Belleza, ni De Loco… Aucuns moyens de savoir s'ils étaient d'ailleurs encore en vie! Aika erra dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, ne pouvant se résoudre à aller du côté de l'infirmerie. Elle ne voulait plus voir ce qui restait d'Enrique…

Secouant la tête, elle monta du côté des salles de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante de la classe 1-A, toujours aussi vide de quelconque présence…Vivante, du moins.

L'étudiante, Naho, se trouvant face à la fenêtre, semblait regarder la pluie tomber. Aika sentit une violente colère monter en elle et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas ferme. Elle l'aurait sans doute frappé si elle avait pu.

«Naho…MENTEUSE, MENTEUSE, MENTEUSE!, étaient les seules paroles qu'Aika pouvait sortir avant de fondre en larmes et de reprendre.

-…Les fantômes n'en n'avaient rien à faire de la repentance du meurtrier…Ça n'a fait que les mettre davantage en colère…Rendez-moi Enrique!, cria-t-elle.

Naho, quant à elle, resta impassible.

- Et c'est censé être de ma faute?, demanda-t-elle, croisant les bras.

- Comment? Mais vous…, commença Aika, outrée.

- Je ne vous ai pas menti. Il faut apaiser ces esprits, même s'ils doivent l'être un par un. Pour l'instant, la poupée est votre seule piste. Retrouvez-la et chercher encore. Vous allez bien y arriver, non?», dit-elle, avant de quitter la salle.

Aika voulut la rattraper, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle constata que Naho n'était plus dans les parages… L'adolescente aux cheveux roux resta figée quelques instants. À nouveau seule et désemparée.

«…Et comment je fais pour continuer!?», cria-t-elle, n'entendant comme réponses que les échos de sa propre voix.

Lindsi se réveilla, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il devait faire encore nuit. Peut-être avait-elle trop bu avant d'aller se coucher? Elle s'étira lentement en baillant, pensant à aller embêter un peu son frère Jimmy avant de retourner se coucher.

«_…Mm… Et prendre un grand verre de jus de pêche. Ouais, ça sonne bien…_», pensa-t-elle, en descendant de son lit.

Elle ne tarda pas, cependant à revenir à la réalité… Elle regarda autour d'elle, prenant conscience de son environnement.

«_Je ne suis pas chez moi… Je suis toujours dans cette école_», réalisa-t-elle.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours espérer que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais la réalité n'était pas si pratique… L'inquiétude de la petite fille ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était seule.

«…Vyse?, appela-t-elle, le cherchant du regard.

Aucunes réponses…

-Non…, souffla-t-elle.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, le cherchant toujours, mais il n'était pas dans les parages non plus...

-Non…Nooon…VYSE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!», pleura-t-elle.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit…d'appareil photo venant de l'étage inférieur. Laissant la curiosité l'emporter, elle tenta d'essuyer ses larmes tandis qu'elle descendit les escaliers. Elle repéra l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, Morishige, qui prenait des photos…affichant un sourire malsain.

Elle retint un cri, lorsqu'elle vit une adolescente, couchée sur le dos. Sa tête était fracassée et son visage affichait une expression de terreur sans nom. Elle était morte depuis peu de temps…

L'adolescent la remarqua.

«Oh… Tu es Lindsi… Je suis heureux de te revoir en vie, dit-il en s'approchant.

Instinctivement, la petite fille recula, heurtant presque le mur.

- Où est Vyse?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-…Je ne sais pas…, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-…Pauvre petite… Viens avec moi, nous allons le chercher ensemble, dit-il, toujours en s'approchant.

Elle se déplaça sur le côté, tel un crabe dos au mur.

-Je…Je… Non, merci! Écoutez, je vais le trouver moi-même, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, menant à l'autre aile de l'école.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu? Allons chercher ton ami, ensemble…», dit-il, toujours d'une voix calme, lugubre…

Lindsi arriva enfin à ouvrir la porte et se retrouva dans un couloir extérieur, reliant deux bâtiments ensemble. Elle n'avait pas le temps de regarder le paysage cependant… Elle devait s'enfuir avant de se faire rattraper par Morishige! Elle courut donc vers l'autre bâtiment et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Lindsi s'arrêta cependant brusquement. L'air était étrangement épais, elle avait de la difficulté à respirer…et ses oreilles cillaient de manière très désagréable. Cet endroit n'était pas comme le reste de l'école, il était encore plus macabre et oppressant. Son instinct lui criait de rebrousser chemin, mais la peur de retourner dans le bâtiment principal dominait sur le reste.

Marchant d'un pas incertain, elle commença à explorer les lieux, tournant à sa gauche…Mais l'armoire se trouvant sur le mur tomba, manquant de peu de tomber sur la petite fille.

«Aah!», sursauta-t-elle.

Aucun moyen de replacer l'armoire, et elle n'osait pas se risquer à grimper dessus. Elle tenta l'autre chemin, vérifiant par la même occasion si Morishige l'avait suivi… Ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas. Elle n'eut le temps de remarquer quoi que soit que quelqu'un la bouscula. Surprise, elle se retrouva aussitôt assise par terre.

Un adolescent, assez grand, se trouvait face à elle, affichant une expression de surprise. Il avait des cheveux noirs épais, et était vêtu d'un uniforme scolaire, qu'il portait à sa propre manière. Sa chemise était en partie déboutonnée et sa veste pendait sur son épaule.

Lindsi ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était assez beau…

Tendant la main vers elle, il l'aida à se relever.

«Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait mal?, demanda-t-il.

-Non…Ça va, pardon…, murmura-t-elle.

Il afficha un sourire compatissant.

- Une enfant ici… Es-tu toute seule?

Elle acquiesça lentement avant de lui répondre.

-…J'étais ici avec mon ami, mais il a disparu il y a peu de temps…, commença-t-elle, entre quelques sanglots.

Kizami s'accroupit pour arriver à sa hauteur, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer. Elle était toujours bouleversée et avait du mal à bien exprimer ses mots, mais l'adolescent arriva à la rassurer suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse parler.

-…Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon ami Alan…Et mon grand frère, Jimmy…

- Tu as perdu ton frère alors… Moi je suis à la recherche de ma petite sœur, une jeune fille de ton âge. Elle doit être en train de pleurer, un peu comme toi en ce moment… Je dois la retrouver…

-…Désolée pour votre sœur…, s'excusa la jeune fille.

- Et si nous cherchions ensemble? Je m'appelle Yuuya Kizami, se présenta-t-il.

-…Yuya?, tenta-t-elle de répéter, peu habituée aux noms étrangers.

- Tu peux m'appeler Kizami, dit-il, toujours avec un sourire amical.

C'était déjà une compagnie plus rassurante… Offrant un sourire à son tour, elle se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Lindsi», dit-elle.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, déclarant qu'il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour l'aider à retrouver ses amis. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière Lindsi, il semblait avoir remarqué l'armoire renversée.

«…Et bien, nous ne pourrons pas aller bien loin avec ça sur notre route…Ngh!»

Il s'accroupit et souleva l'armoire, la replaçant sur le mur.

«_…Wow…_»,pensa Lindsi, admirative.

Elle s'empressa de le suivre, reconnaissante d'avoir un chevalier servant comme nouvel allié.

Vyse rouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de se relever soudainement. Il dut se rattraper au mur, réalisant qu'il s'était levé trop vite.

«_Je me suis assoupis! Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment de dormir!_», pensa-t-il, furieux contre lui-même.

Il remarqua tout à coup, qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'infirmerie… Il était dans un couloir qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et l'air était particulièrement étouffant. Plus troublant encore, il ne voyait Lindsi nulle part…

«…C'est pas vrai… Lindsi?...LINDSI!?, appela-t-il.

Il criait toutefois en vain, elle n'était nulle part. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là…et pourquoi!? Un léger rire se fit entendre…Un rire de fillette.

En se retournant, il vit au fond du couloir une petite fille, enveloppée d'une aura bleutée. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait une robe rouge.

«_…La petite fille du journal? Mais je croyais qu'elle avait survécu… Pourquoi hanterais-t-elle cette école, alors qu'elle n'est même pas décédée ici?_, se demanda-t-il, la suivant inconsciemment.

Toutefois, elle n'était plus en vue… Il se retrouva face à une porte ouverte, menant à ce qui semblait être la salle des enseignants. À peine entré, la porte se referma derrière lui.

«C'est pas sérieux!?», s'écria-t-il, tentant de sortir, sans succès.

Il eut la forte envie de rouer la porte de coups, mais se ravisa. Ça ne servirait à rien. Il prit une grande inspiration, se sentant comme s'il respirait du plomb tant l'air était oppressant et stagnant, mais il avait besoin de se calmer.

Il fouilla la salle et trouva un article de journal, non officiel…Écrit par un certain Kou Kibiki…

Vyse ne connaissait pas le nom, mais il mentionnait les évènements de l'école Heavenly Host, parlant plus en détail du meurtrier des trois enfants : le professeur Yoshikazu Yanagihori.

…_S'il y avait quelqu'un qui se démarquait à l'école Heavenly Host, c'était le professeur Yoshikazu, fils du directeur Takamine._

_Il enseignait avec un tel panache et talent que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il était né pour devenir enseignant._

_Selon les dires, il avait développé une maladie mentale d'origine inconnue, le faisant lentement régressé à un état enfantin. Il commençait à apporter à l'école une poupée de porcelaine, souvenir de sa défunte mère et interrompait ses cours de plus en plus souvent avant la fin, se mettant à pleurer. _

_Il perdu peu à peu l'usage de la parole. Bien qu'il comprenait toujours les autres, il n'arrivait plus à exprimer ses émotions et dû se résoudre à changer d'emploi. C'est peu de temps après qu'il enleva les quatre enfants et commis l'irréparable…_

L'article n'en disait pas davantage… C'était une histoire bien sordide et Vyse commençait vraiment à croire que l'école était maudite, mais… Pourquoi s'étaient-ils retrouvés ici?

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, une voix s'adressa à lui.

«Parce que vous avez raté votre rituel…

Il se retourna brusquement, croisant le regard sans vie d'une adolescente à lunettes, aux courts cheveux noirs.

- Qui êtes-vous? Et comment ça… raté?, demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Naho Saenoki… Je suis décédée dans cette école. Et je veux dire rater. Vous connaissez la formule non? Sachiko, nous t'en prions? Vous deviez le dire un certain nombre de fois, selon les personnes présentes. Ni plus ni moins, ajouta-t-elle.

Vyse n'y croyait pas… Prisonnier ici à cause d'une erreur aussi stupide!? Il était sûr de l'avoir dit le bon nombre de fois.

- Allons, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas une petite idée? Un de vos amis a fait raté le rituel, peut-être parce qu'il ou elle se disait que c'était stupide ou comme une vaine tentative de faire durer l'amusement en recommençant?, continua-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ne le pouvait pas. C'était bien possible… Cependant, il secoua la tête. Non! Il n'allait pas chercher à placer le blâme sur qui que ce soit!

-…Je veux seulement retrouver Lindsi et mes amis!, lança-t-il.

-…Vous êtes présentement seul, mais je peux faire quelque chose pour ça…», dit-elle, avant de commencer à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles.

Une…incantation? Vyse ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il fut pris d'une douleur atroce, comme si son sang commençait à bouillir.

«Aagh!?...Que faites-vous…Arrêtez!», cria-t-il, s'écroulant sur ses genoux.

Naho ne s'arrêtait pas toutefois et continua encore avant de déclarer :

«Alors…Rejoignez vos amis! …Si vous y arrivez à temps bien sûr…Hahahaha..»

Vyse sentit le décor changer brusquement autour de lui…

Commentaire de Jean-Ulric : Superbe ! Personnellement, j'ai apprécié tout ce que tu as rédigé, jusqu'à présent. Les personnages possèdent une personnalité définie, ils disposent de leurs craintes individuelles, et réactions. L'environnement est d'une profondeur inouïe.

Tu es une auteure extrêmement talentueuse, et une dessinatrice hors-pair.


	4. Chapitre 4: Emportés par les ténèbres

Corpse Party: Death Trap

_By Shana Lessard_

-Emportés par les ténèbres -

Vyse revint à lui, dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Il se releva, lentement, ses muscles toujours endoloris. Il constata avec confusion qu'il était de retour dans le bâtiment principal, mais l'atmosphère était quelque peu différente. L'air était bien respirable, mais il faisait particulièrement froid. Il arrivait à voir son propre souffle tandis qu'il respirait.

Il n'eut le temps de faire un pas que le bâtiment fut pris de violentes secousses.

«Un tremblement de terre!?», s'écria-t-il, tentant de s'accrocher.

**ET COMMENT JE FAIS POUR CONTINUER!?**

Cette voix… Vyse pouvait la reconnaître n'importe où!

«Aika! Où es-tu!?, appela-t-il, tandis que des morceaux de plafond chutaient, le manquant de peu.

Une partie des dalles du plancher s'écroulaient, l'empêchant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Les secousses s'arrêtèrent enfin, permettant à l'adolescent de se relever. Il se sentait pris au piège, comme si quelqu'un tenait vraiment à l'empêcher de progresser!

Une voix lui traversa l'esprit, le faisant douter un instant de son équilibre mental.

«_…C'était la voix de Fina, non?...Elle me parlait dans ma tête… Je ne suis pas fou…Je…_», pensa-t-il alors qu'il entendit la voix de son amie, plus clairement encore.

_Vyse…En haut des escaliers…_

Elle voulait le guider quelque part? Il suivit ses instructions traversant le couloir habituel, se bouchant le nez en croisant le cadavre pulvérisé… À l'étage supérieur…Là où se trouvaient les toilettes? Pourquoi l'attirer là?

_Aide-le…Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps…_

Il accéléra le pas, ayant la nette sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas… Qui avait besoin d'aide? Le cœur empli d'inquiétudes, ses pas le menèrent dans les toilettes des filles. Une odeur de mort et d'urine planait et il ressentait un malaise omniprésent…

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux cabines, toutes fermées et verrouillées. Peut-être n'était-il pas au bon endroit? …Non, son instinct lui disait définitivement qu'il y avait quelqu'un!

Il y eut un bruit…Celui de métal qu'on cognait et une voix étouffée.

«…Gwah! Arg…»

Vyse, fit volte-face, entendant des sons inquiétants dernière l'une des portes… Sans hésiter, il défonça la porte avec son épaule. Heureusement les gonds rouillés cédèrent assez rapidement. Face à lui se trouvait l'amiral Alfonso, suffoquant, les mains portées à son cou. Il était suspendu à une corde…

«Alfonso!? Non, mais quel idiot!», s'écria Vyse, s'approchant en vitesse, manquant de recevoir un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Impossible de défaire le nœud directement, l'autre homme se débattait beaucoup trop! Il devait d'abord trouver un moyen de le faire respirer! Vyse se pencha sous Alfonso, prenant ses jambes et le plaçant sur ses épaules pour le mettre en hauteur.

«Ahh! Gwa…aaaah…»

Il respirait! Vyse profita de ce moment pour étirer son bras. Alfonso avait la tête penchée vers lui, donc, la corde n'était pas trop dure à atteindre. Cependant, il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il faisait, et Vyse savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps debout avec Alfonso sur ses épaules. Il devait surtout se fier à sa dextérité et à sa chance pour défaire le nœud…Et il y arriva! Juste à temps puisqu'Alfonso et lui chutèrent sur le sol. L'amiral toussait encore, tentant de rattraper son air, mais contre toute attente…Il semblait qu'il allait survivre.

Vyse regarda Alfonso, sans rien dire, malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ce dernier se releva, tentant de respirer plus régulièrement. Son cou allait être encore marqué pour quelques temps…

«Vous pourriez arriver plus tôt la prochaine fois!?», cria Alfonso, avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

Vyse cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir… Et il n'allait certainement pas le prendre dans ses bras. Le Valuan finit par se calmer après un bon moment et un silence oppressant remplissait la salle. Vyse se retrouvait là face à son ennemi, et n'avait pas d'obligations envers lui…Mais ça lui faisait du bien de voir juste n'importe qui de vivant.

«…Avez-vous croisé quiconque d'autre?, demanda le pirate avec hésitation.

À cette mention, le teint d'Alfonso blêmit subitement. Vyse fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

-…Alfonso?, insista-t-il, sentant lui-même son cœur se serrer.

…Mais pourquoi un tel malaise?

- Je…Je…, bégaya l'amiral, baissant la tête.

À ce moment-là, Vyse ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais Alfonso avait l'air brisé et sur le point de craquer. Ce dernier se leva malgré tout, marmonnant quelques paroles faibles.

-…Je suis désolé…Je suis désolé…Fina…

Vyse écarquilla les yeux, agrippant Alfonso par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder en face. Son cœur battait la chamade, attendant de savoir ce que le Valuan allait dire par la suite.

- Où est Fina!? Je l'ai entendue tout à l'heure…C'est elle qui m'a mené jusqu'à vous!

-…Impossible!», répliqua Alfonso, abasourdis.

Il soupira et quitta l'étroit cabinet et pointa celui, directement à sa droite, d'une main tremblante. Vyse déglutit, regardant au-dessus de l'autre cabinet…Une corde était attachée au plafond.

Sans attendre et ignorant les protestations de son cœur, il ouvrit la porte…et s'écroula sur ses genoux. Il…ne savait pas quoi dire. Rien de ce qu'il avait affronté auparavant n'aurait pu le préparer à voir son amie…Fina, de cette façon. Il ne put retenir ses larmes, et resta immobile, brièvement.

«Fina…J'avais pourtant entendu sa voix, j'en suis sûr…Pourquoi!?», souffla-t-il.

Alfonso ne répondait rien, se contentant d'observer le sol.

Vyse se releva. Malgré son cœur déchiré, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait encore moins laisser Fina comme ça. Avec délicatesse, il lui ferma les yeux et détacha la corde. Il la prit et la déposa contre le mur à l'extérieur de la cabine. En ignorant son cou rougis d'une forme comparable à un sablier… Elle avait l'air de sommeiller paisiblement, comme si elle pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

« _Je suis tellement désolé Fina… J'aurais voulu te ramener avec moi_…, pensa Vyse, amèrement

Il devait sauver Aika, Lindsi et Enrique… Il ne voulait pas arriver trop tard une fois encore…

Alfonso prit la parole après un long moment de silence.

-…C'est de ma faute…Nous…Nous nous sommes disputés et…j'ai dit des choses vraiment horribles…C'est à cause de moi qu'elle s'est…, commença-t-il.

Vyse connaissait Fina beaucoup mieux que ça cependant. Il interrompit aussitôt Alfonso.

-…Peu importe à quel point elle était offusquée ou blessée…Fina n'aurait jamais abandonné comme ça! Vous réalisez aussi que vous avez essayé de vous pendre?, demanda-t-il, ayant un pressentiment.

Le Valuan écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- J'ai…quoi? Je me rappelle que je m'étouffais, oui, mais rien avant ça, admit-t-il, passant ses doigts sur son cou irrité.

Vyse en était sûr…

- C'était sans doute ce qui était arrivé à Fina. Elle ne réalisait probablement pas ce qu'elle faisait.»

Alfonso acquiesça, toujours la mine basse. Vyse repéra un tic dans son visage, comme s'il était pris d'une douleur soudaine… Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Vyse soupira. Ennemis ou pas, il avait toujours son code d'honneur et visiblement, l'amiral était dans un très piètre état. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici comme ça. Suivis d'Alfonso, il descendit alors les escaliers. Il fallait avant tout retrouver Aika et Vyse espérait vraiment que sa voix n'était pas une autre illusion.

Il fut rapidement sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit l'autre homme trébucher. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'accroupir et vérifier s'il allait bien.

«Alfonso?, demanda-t-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-…Pardon, j'ai…juste été un peu étourdi…, répondit l'amiral faiblement.

- _C'est vraiment pas bon…Son cerveau a dut être brièvement coupé d'oxygène. …Il perd connaissance!_», pensa Vyse, tentant de réveiller le Valuan…sans succès.

Sa seule option était de l'amener à l'infirmerie pour qu'il s'y repose.

Belleza continua d'avancer, aussi loin que ses jambes pouvaient la transporter… Aucun signe d'Aika ou de De Loco… Et l'atmosphère était complètement différente d'auparavant.

«_J'ai changé d'espace?_», se demanda-t-elle, après un certain moment.

Elle s'arrêta, s'adossant au mur pour prendre un peu de repos. La douleur était très difficilement supportable, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi vite!

Une voix attira soudainement son attention.

«MEURTRIEEEEEER!»

Se redressant rapidement, elle retint une exclamation de douleur. C'est à ce moment qu'une vision étrange l'accueillit. Un adolescent aux cheveux bruns en uniforme transportait quelqu'un dans ses bras, courant dans tous les sens.

«Qu'est-ce que…Hé, vous!, appela Belleza.

-…Sau…Sauvez-vous! Il y a un assassin dans cette école! UN ASSASSIN!, hurla-t-il.

Ses traits étaient tirés et il criait comme un dément. Belleza ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser…Mais elle réalisa bien assez tôt que l'adolescent blond qu'il tenait dans ses bras…était déjà décédé.

-…Calmez-vous…Écoutez-moi…, commença-t-elle.

- Je dois amener mon ami à l'hôpital! Il perd du sang… Et vous devez vous sauver de ce fou!

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Ce jeune homme avait perdu la raison… Et elle ne savait pas à quel point elle devait prendre au sérieux ses avertissements. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'essayer de lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, il s'enfuyait déjà et Belleza ne pouvait pas le rattraper dans son état actuel.

Impuissante, elle s'assit sur le sol, tenant toujours son bras.

«_Alfonso…De Loco… Bon sens, où êtes-vous?_», pensa-t-elle, regardant le plafond.

_ Alfonso avait finalement retrouvé le cinquième amiral De Loco, après tant de temps à errer. Ce dernier était étendu toutefois sur le lit de l'infirmerie, blême et respirant difficile. Sur son torse, il y avait un trou béant ensanglanté. Alfonso avait déjà tenté de panser la plaie avec sa cape, mais la couleur écarlate s'étendait à un rythme alarmant._

_«…Pourquoi… Hey, De Loco, je n'arrive pas à arrêter le sang!...De Loco!, appela-t-il, désespérément._

_L'autre homme semblait visiblement très peu concentré, ses yeux ne fixaient aucun point précis._

_-…Tout deviens blanc autour de moi…, souffla-t-il._

_- H-Hey…Vous êtes beaucoup trop entêté pour mourir! Une…Une blessure comme ça ce n'est rien!, tenta de répliquer Alfonso, faisant une pression sur la plaie, sachant très bien qu'elle ne se refermerait jamais…_

_-Hehe…Vous seriez triste si je mourrais?, demanda-t-il, faiblement._

_Chacun de ses mots semblaient prendre beaucoup d'efforts…et il se permettait encore de se moquer!?_

_-Évidemment, pauvre imbécile!, sanglota Alfonso._

_-…Vous êtes pathétique, dites donc… J'aurais jamais cru vous voir dans un…état pareil… Séchez donc…ces larmes…Ça vous donne une mine affreuse…_

_-…M-Mais fermez la! Gardez vos forces…, supplia-t-il._

_- Alfonso…Si je meurs ici, je veux que vous sortiez de cette école…D'accord? Vous pouvez…y arriver. Et vous avez encore…Belleza. Je peux…mourir sans problèmes._

_Le jeune homme serra les poings, regardant l'homme mourant avec une colère montante._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend enfin!?_

_-…Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir mal…Je suis prêt pour ça…_

_- Non! Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour ça! Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi et restez en vie!_

_-La…seule chose qui me dérange c'est que…Je vais quitter ce monde sans n'avoir embrassé personne… C'est idiot, hein?», demanda-t-il, un sourire triste s'affichant sur son visage pâle._

_Alfonso ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Ce que De Loco demanda par la suite lui donnant l'effet d'une gifle._

_«…Je pourrais…essayer…?, demanda-t-il._

_-Vous êtes sérieux!?, s'exclama l'amiral, rougissant de gêne._

_-Je veux juste…savoir ce que c'est…Vous n'étiez…pas mon premier…choix, je vous signale», répliqua le cinquième amiral, ayant lui-même les joues rosées._

_De toutes les demandes à faire! Alfonso hésita...Mais il voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas le luxe du temps. Fermant les yeux, sentant ses joues en feu, il se pencha pour l'embrasser._

_Il y eut un très lourd silence par la suite._

_«…J'arrive pas à y croire…, marmonna Alfonso, fronçant les sourcils._

_-Vous avez des lèvres plus douces…que j'imaginais…, commenta De Loco, fermant lentement les yeux, comme s'il était en paix._

_-…Vous…de même?, répondit l'autre Valuan, embarrassé._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre dans un moment pareil!? Cependant, il remarqua un changement dans l'expression de De Loco._

_-…Vous…pleurer?, demanda Alfonso. _

_Il sentit son cœur se serrer, voyant les larmes couler sans retenue et les prochaines paroles prononcées allaient être plus déchirantes encore…_

_-…Je…Je croyais que j'étais prêt…pour ça… Je…Je ne veux pas mourir, Alfonso…», sanglota-t-il. _

C'est en sursaut que le jeune homme se réveilla…Dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait…

Gêné et bouleversé, il se releva.

«…C'était quoi ce rêve, bon sens!?», s'exclama-t-il, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Il était mitigé tant ce rêve lui avait paru réel…C'était gênant. Cependant, ce n'était pas le point le plus préoccupant. Alfonso avait un réel malaise et un horrible pressentiment.

«_De Loco… Peu importe où vous êtes…Ne mourrez pas_», pria-t-il.

Lindsi continua l'exploration du deuxième bâtiment, en compagnie de Kizami. Elle serait rassurée si ce n'était de son horrible mal de tête causé par l'incessant cillement que semblait émettre les lieux.

«Lindsi, ça va aller?, demanda-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas s'il avait une aura rassurante, mais il semblait bien détendu. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une apparence pour se montrer fort. Une chose était sûre, il était sans doute un très bon grand frère.

-…J'ai mal à la tête…, répondit-elle, gênée par son manque de force.

- Tu peux tenir le coup?

- Oui… Ça va aller!»

Elle devait se ressaisir et prendre de l'assurance! Tenant toujours la main de Kizami, elle avança, tentant de repérer n'importe quoi pouvant les aider. Une sortie, un autre être vivant… Lindsi continuait d'espérer.

Ils débouchèrent sur un autre couloir. Vers la gauche, il semblait mener aux locaux d'arts et de musique. Vers la droite… Il semblait être couvert d'une sorte de fluide vert visqueux. Des squelettes jonchaient le sol… Lindsi recula brusquement, manquant de heurter Kizami au passage. Ce dernier la retint par les épaules, secouant doucement la tête.

«Ce chemin ne fera que nous conduire à la mort», dit-il calmement.

La petite fille eut un bref hoquet, tentant de retenir d'autres sanglots. Ils allèrent vers la direction opposée. Leur premier arrêt fut le local d'art. En ouvrant la porte ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus qu'une salle sombre où la poussière semblait suspendue dans le temps. En toute apparence, c'était une pièce normale. Diverses toiles encerclaient un buste de pierre pour les cours de portraits. Lindsi eut un soupir de soulagement, constatant qu'à première vue, il n'y avait rien d'effrayant. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit des murmures, à peine audibles, mais bien présents. En clignant les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à l'obscurité, elle repéra quelqu'un au fond de la classe.

«Une survivante…», souffla Kizami, entrant dans la classe.

Lindsi le suivit d'un pas hésitant. La personne face à eux semblait physique, mais elle ne réagissait pas à eux. Elle avait de longs et plats cheveux noirs et était vêtue d'un uniforme scolaire que la jeune fille ne reconnaissait pas. Ses yeux noirs étaient complètement inexpressifs et vides.

«Mademoiselle? Est-ce que vous allez bien? Avez-vous vu quelconque autre personne?, demanda l'adolescent.

-…Cependant dans le grand plan des choses, ne sommes-nous pas un échantillon minuscules de vie insignifiantes?, murmura-t-elle.

-…Pardon?, demanda Lindsi, avec appréhension.

- …Ces poussins qui sont nichés, qui ne reverront plus jamais la lumière et disparaîtrons dans le néant… S'élevant et tombant dans ce courant constant… Oh j'apprécie vraiment le geste aimable de Sachiko, mais ne m'en donnez pas davantage. Recevoir tant n'apporte que tristesse…, continua l'étudiante, sans même réagir à leur présence.

- Suis-moi, Lindsi, dit tout simplement l'adolescent.

- Quoi, mais…, commença-t-elle.

- Nous ne pouvons rien pour elle», coupa-t-il, secouant la tête.

La petite fille acquiesça, prenant à nouveau la main de son protecteur, jetant toutefois un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. L'adolescente, elle, semblait dans son propre monde… Kizami, lui ne se retourna pas et continua d'avancer.

«C'est la malédiction de cet endroit, dit-il.

-…La malédiction?, répéta Lindsi, incrédule.

- S'il y a une chose que j'ai compris… C'est que si ce ne sont pas les esprits maléfiques qui nous tueront, ce sera cette école elle-même qui le fera. Les gens y deviennent fous…et leur existence entière est effacée», termina-t-il.

La fillette écarquilla les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas sérieux. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien du tout, rendant le silence encore plus lourd et le cillement omniprésent qu'elle avait presque oublié, se faisait ressentir de manière plus puissante. L'air l'a rendait étourdie, mais Kizami ne ralentissait pas et se dirigeait déjà vers le local de musique. Craignant d'être laissée derrière, Lindsi accéléra le pas malgré son malaise.

Elle tenta également d'ignorer le son du piano qui s'élevait de la salle de musique… Le piano!? Déglutissant, elle regarda Kizami ouvrir la porte et constata que l'instrument jouait par lui-même. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait être surprise ou non… La musique était entrecoupée de fausses notes, rendant l'air lugubre. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, lui, entra sans faire de commentaires. Une immense armoire renversée bloquait les autres pupitres.

«Nous n'irons pas bien loin avec ça dans le chemin… Ngh!»

Kizami souleva le cabinet pour le remettre debout, libérant l'accès au reste de la classe.

«Et bien… Qu'avons-nous, là?, commenta-t-il.

-…Tu as trouvé quelque chose?», demanda Lindsi en s'approchant.

Sur l'un des pupitres, un message était gravé…

_J'ai caché des chaussures baignées dans de l'eau bénite dans le bureau._

_D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle permettrait de traversé le couloir rempli de substance verte sans problèmes. _

_Ces souliers sont beaucoup trop petits pour moi, mais j'espère que ça aidera quelqu'un._

Le jeune homme se pencha et sortit du bureau une petite paire de souliers noirs. Lindsi blêmit quelque peu lorsque Kizami se tourna vers elle.

«Je ne veux pas te demander ça..., commença-t-il.

Le faible espoir qu'elle avait s'éteignit lorsqu'il termina sa phrase.

-…Tu comprends que c'est nécessaire, n'est-ce pas?, demanda Kizami, lui tendant les souliers pour qu'elle les essais.

Lindsi ne répondit pas sur le coup. Elle prit les chaussures et les mit avec facilité. Son cœur se glaça lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle devrait explorer ce couloir toute seule. Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle leva la tête vers l'adolescent.

- Non…, supplia-t-elle.

Le regard de ce dernier se durcit.

- Lindsi, ne veux-tu pas essayer d'être forte? Fais ça pour ton grand frère», dit-il, posant sa main sur son épaule, en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

Toujours tremblante, quelque peu nauséeuse et hantée par le stress et la peur, elle acquiesça lentement. Kizami se redressa, quittant la classe, suivit de Lindsi.

Elle avança face au couloir où le fluide visqueux était répandu. Selon le message, il ne devrait pas y avoir de danger avec ces chaussures. Cependant, pouvait-elle vraiment avoir confiance en ces mots seuls? Jusqu'où ce couloir allait-il la mener? Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une multitude d'inquiétude se formait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, voyant Kizami l'encourager silencieusement à avancer.

Elle se rappela de ses paroles. Elle devait le faire pour son frère Jimmy! Vyse lui aurait sûrement encouragé à avancer. Après tout, si des nouvelles terres ont été découvertes, ce fut grâce au courage de personnes ayant affronté l'inconnu!

Tentant de se convaincre elle-même et de se donner un peu de motivation, Lindsi avança peu à peu, constatant que la substance ne semblait même pas souiller ses chaussures. C'était déjà un bon signe…

Kizami la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que Lindsi disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle soit en sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi abasourdi de le revoir.

«Kurosaki!?, s'exclama le jeune homme en s'approchant de son ami.

Ce dernier était blême, mais il semblait n'avoir aucune blessure.

- J'aurais jamais pensé être aussi heureux de voir ta tête… Sérieux, c'est quoi cet endroit!?, s'écria-t-il.

- As-tu vu les autres?, demanda Kizami.

- …Mitsuki est morte. Tu te rends compte? Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé la journée à lui envoyer des messages stupides pour lui remonter le moral. Son mec la trompait avec trois autres filles… Au final, elle m'a remercié…J'aurais…Jamais cru la retrouver dans cet état…

-…Je vois, soupira l'adolescent, baissant la tête et mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Kizami… Je crois qu'il y a une limite de cadavres qu'on devrait voir dans notre vie… Je l'ai dépassé amplement juste cette soirée…», dit Kurosaki, sa voix se brisant.

Yuuya s'approcha de son ami. Ce dernier écarquilla subitement les yeux.

-…Kizami… Qu'est-ce que tu…Aargh!», s'écria-t-il, crachant un filet de sang.

Un poignard était planté dans son ventre…Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de pleinement réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Kizami arracha violement l'arme et le sang se déversait à une vitesse folle.

Incrédule, Kurosaki leva les yeux vers son ami, qui le regardait avec un sourire, comme s'il ressentait une jouissance malsaine devant ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Kizami leva la jambe et lui donna un violent coup de pied, faisant tomber l'autre adolescent dans un trou dans le plancher.

«KIZAMIIIIIIII!», hurla-t-il avec rage tandis qu'il chuta.


End file.
